No Lies
by The wander
Summary: What if Xander was sent to Boston and met Faith. True Lies cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Lies

Read the story and find out what its about.

Rating: I don't know, for ages 15 and up? May go up at a later date.

Takes place after the second season with some changes, first Kendra has not died. She had been hurt by Dru but recovered. Buffy sent Angel to hell 4 months before the ending of school.

The Beginning.

"Guess this is good bye." Xander whispered to Willow as he held her tight. He was leaving, Child services finally came to pick him up. They were sending to his only relative that could keep a job and would take him in. His Uncle. And of course he didn't live around here. He lived all the way in Boston. So he was gone. Buffy had gone. Ran away after sending Angel to hell, not that he had shed a tear for that jerk. She had ran away, and now he was being sent away too. Leaving the Hellmouth in Giles hands. He and Kendra would make sure everyone was ok. Hard to believe what he had done and what he had been taught in the short time that he had known about Vampires and things that go bump. He had said goodbye to Cordy the day before. They had only dated for a short time, in secret but it had been dateage. More than he had with anyone else. A lot can change in two years, this was the biggest. Not that finding out about Vampires was small, just he leaving never to return from all intents and purposes. He was going to have to leave a letter for Buffy to get to say bye to her. Just a letter. He wished it could be more. But it wasn't to be. He had told Giles goodbye that morning. It was Afternoon now and he was leaving.

"Write me." Willow said. "Every day."

"Will do, got your email in my bag, along with every thing else." Tears were in his eyes. He was saying good bye to the one person that he loves more than anything. And that he knew loved him. It was one of the reasons he never acted on her feelings for her. He didn't want to chance losing that love.

As soon as they could Child Services packed him up and shipped him off. The first time he had been in a plane. He tried to sleep on the plane but he kept getting these weird dreams. Ones were he was in planes and helicopters, he was a soldier. His commanding officer was this big guy. That spoke with a German accent. He was a good C.O. though. Dutch that was what he was called, he was loyal to his men and the men were loyal to him. He could remember being his scout. He remembered the jungle. And the trees that he stood watch over so everyone could try to get away from something. What he couldn't recall. Just that it was big and was a killer. And that he died there. And others he was off running in the grass lands. Always looking for something, either to eat or mate. Each day was the same over and over again.

He didn't understand what it was. He was going away from the Hellmouth. Things and dreams like this don't happen.

In another world just next door to Xander's.

"Are you sure about this?" One being was asking another. Both beings where .powerful - almost gods, but not yet. And the game they were playing had been going on for thousands of years.

"Yes, it's my move. I am sure." She needed to protect the soon-to-be Slayer. And what better way, then get someone there for her that knew what was going on.

" Ok, my move."

Again someone, somewhere had their lives changed. They just didn't know it. Just as it had happened years after years.

The first thing his new guardians told him. Get a job and a hair cut. His uncle Joe was a ex-marine and Aunt Martha was an Accountant. She worked at a big firm in town. Joe ran a car shop. He would build custom cars and motorcycles. Uncle joe was the only Harris that did anything with their life. But it might be that he was the only Harris that had left Sunnydale. Who knew? But he didn't like Xander on sight that was the only reason he took him in was because he was family. He was a reminder of Tony Harris, his much hated brother. But had taken him in because he was family. Martha didn't really dislike Xander but didn't like him either. She had not wanted kids. She had her work. Now she had a teenage boy. One from a broken home, well maybe not broken at least cracked.

The first month was hell on Xander. Uncle joe put him to work at the shop. He learned more about cars in the first day than he had learned all his life. But he was making money and his soldier's memories were coming back and that was a big help with his uncle. And his aunt even gave him an old laptop to use. So he would stay off hers. He would email and chat with willow  
with it. But it still wasn't home. In a weird way he missed Sunnydale, not the vampires or Demons but his friends. But he really missed Buffy, that little ray of sunshine. 

The second month was better. He had saved up enough for a motorcycle. And used to explore the town. After work he would just ride. Riding wherever the wind would take him. Then he would head home. He had not made many friends yet. School that was fun. As soon as he started he found out there where all kinds of rumors about him running around. That he was a member  
of a gang or that he got a girl in the family way. Just all bullshit. He was filling left out more and  
more. But he found out that the school work itself was easier to him. The books were harder but the stuff in them came easier. He didn't know what to make of that.

The other thing he started to do was work out. One of the body-workers at the shop was a member of a gym and got Xander a pass there. He would go there three times and week. At the gym he would use the weights. He also took self defense classes. Soon he was helping to  
teach them too. Another aspect of the Solider was coming out. The Classes to him were like refresher courses. He had known the moves, his body just hadn't responded right to them, but soon that was so not a problem.

At the same time he noticed his senses had started to improve. He was seeing better hearing better, and his sense of smell was improving. And Taste he had started to eat more and more meat, and a little bloody at that. He hadn't told anyone about that. Not even Willow on his chats with her.

The next big thing to happen was the terrorist attack in the keys, a nuke was set off and a Girl kidnaped. It was all big news. His Uncle wanted to go to war over it. Just no one knew who those guys were. They were all dead and no one to credit for it. Most of the World just sat back and watched as America licked it wounds. And helped where it could. No one wanted  
another attack to happen. To anyone, especially to themselves.

He heard the news that he was going to be tortured for a Saturday. Aunt Martha's Company was going to have a Company picnic. All employees had to come and bring their families. Well if not families the people living under your roof.

So bright and early Saturday. His riding day, the day he left and just rode around the city or out in the county, he instead was sitting in a city park looking at all the people from Aunt Martha's company acting like they were teenagers again. Playing football, or baseball. Even had a frisbee game going. Then he saw him. Walking across the field beside him was a small woman they were holding hands and talking while they looked around. It was the guy from his dreams, his  
commander.

" Dutch?" he whispered but unknown to him standing behind him was another man. Who was brought up short by the name. Gib had been on a stake out all night with Harry, and invited himself to the picnic. Hey, Free food. Was all he told Harry and Helen. It was just something he did get to places that he shouldn't. But when he heard that name. Dutch was Harry's undercover name while he worked as a Merc a few years ago, when he saw something that to this day he doesn't talk about. Just that his whole squad died doing whatever they were doing. And this kid just called him by that name. Someone that should really be too young to know about what Harry had been doing then. Did we have a leak somewhere. He watched as Xander turned to leave.

Got to get out of here., Xander thought. This is like living on the hellmouth. Don't need that to follow me here.  
As he was leaving he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was a Dark angel. Sitting on a bench in the park, watching approvingly as the adults were playing around. You could see by the look on her face she was NOT having fun.

This is just what I wanted to do on my Saturday morning. Watch old people sweat. Dana thought to herself.

Dana felt someone watching her and turned her head to see who. It was a dark haired guy that she had seen around school. Her family just moved here from Washington after the bomb thing in the Keys. New cover, same thing. Lies. And she was just starting to make friends too. When she had first noticed him across the quad at lunch sitting by himself. Any way Her friend Sherry looked him up. He came from a town called Sunnydale that had a very bad gang problem so  
to be shipped here he was provably in one of the gangs. She didn't know what to believe about him.

She had made friends. But with them new lies also. She could not tell anyone what happened. Who she was or why they moved here. Not big lies but lies none the nonetheless. She could not even be proud of her mom and Dad for what they did for the country. No one must know. So to everyone she had to lie and say, "My dad is a computer sales man, not a spy. My mom is an Accountant not a spy that helps save the world a lot."

The guy was still looking at her. Not in the creepy way though. It was nice. He looked like he was looking at her, not what she looked like but her, not like Marv and his bunch. It was nice. Even though she knew it was just her imagination. Then Marv pulled up. And whistled at her to get on.

Xander stood rock still looking at the girl. She was IT. He could feel it. The one. Now he had felt that before and understood it. Buffy was another one that he felt that way about. At least til the email she sent. But here in the park he felt whole while looking at her. He was going to walk up to her but a motorcycle pulled up into a parking spot beside her and she got on with some guy that was driving. Who felt very hellmouthy. Then rode away. She glanced back at him. But soon she was out of sight.

Being A, "Well they met. But doesn't look like your move will help. She is moving away from him." the satisfaction dripping in his voice. He had waited a long time til she had made a mistake like this. The removal of the boy from Sunnydale had the powers stumbling to find a replacement for him.

" It was just the first contact. There will be others." She was sure this would work out. Even if  
they could change reality on a whim, humans still had free choice and will. Sometimes they did the wrong thing no matter what you did make them see. And placing that little something in them to be attracted to each other. Dana and Xander still might not come together. It was what made the game so fun. It's what brought down Camelot. Her opponent made it that Gwynevere and Lancelot where attracted to each other. The free will they had brought it down. Instead of doing the right thing the fell and cause her to lose that move.

Xander avoided everyone at the picnic after that, the girl, Dutch. It was too much he just hung around on the outside just swinging in to grab a bit to eat every now and then. He would watch his Aunt and Uncle for any sign that they were reading to go.

Unknown to Xander he too was being watched. Gib was keeping a close eye on him. And when he did leave the park. Gib followed him.

The next two weeks went by like a lead balloon. He Aunt and Uncle were worse than ever, they took every thing out on him. Just not Physically. He had not impressed the boss at work enough for them, So he had every shit job they could think of. At home and at his job. The only outlet he had was the bike he started at the shop. His Uncle let him build it in his spare time. So he would stay off the streets and stay away from his house as long as possible. And it was coming along great. He was building it from the ground up. Only the frame was built by someone else. The guys at the shop, felt sorry for him and helped out on the bike as much as they could. Showing how to do this and that on the bike. At the end of 2 weeks. He had a custom bike build just for him. He had it painted black and had a red willow tree air brushed on the gas tank on one side and celt cross on other. He had another cross worked in the leather of the seat on the bike and  
extra large saddle bags on it. But he also had something more; he knew he could do something right. The bike was a beauty and no one could take that away from him. His Uncle was going to sell it, but one look from Xander changed his mind. No one was taking this away from him. It was cool he thought. And it was his. From the ground up. So he ended up with two motorcycles. But one was a Junker. Just something to get from point a to point b. the one he build he put his soul into it was part of him. By the time he had finished it he new everything about it from where the welds were just a hair too big under the chrome to the click it does before it would start. It was his.

Now School. How can he put it. It... Sucked. But not really. He found that since he had left the  
Hellmouth his grades came up. And he was no longer the class dweeb. He was the cool outsider. From Cali. Him Cool. Who would have thought that Cool and Xander would be used in the same sentence. And then he found out his Dark Angel from the Park went here to. Didn't have any class together but had lunch at the same time. But she always hung out with Marv and his crew.  
And Marv gave Xander the Super dooper willies. It was a hellmouthy feeling if he had ever felt one. And Marv didn't like Xander on sight. So he would just watch her from across the room or the quad wherever he could. There was just something about her. A smell or a movement that attracted him.  
Across the room. Dana watched her personal stalker. She didn't know if she needed to be worried or not. He never came around her but was always watching her, with those dark amazing eyes of his. Ever since the park he was always watching with those eyes. She would have walked up to talk to him but Marv didn't like him. And she would loose all her new friends if she  
got on his bad side. And she was just fitting in here. Had friends and was not going to start over again just because some guy looked cute, and had a nice butt in his jeans. Even if he drove a cherry bike like his.

But she had a few dreams about him. And in those dreams he was always at her side no matter what was happing he was there for her. That was the best part of the dream, at least til they started doing other things. And on his bike at that. She would often wake up in a sweat from the dreams. She didn't really know what to do. That was til she discovered masturbation. That guilty little thing she told no one about, that she touched herself while thinking about Alexander. But didn't he call himself something else. Xander? Something like that.

Later that day. Xander was getting on his bike on his way to the shop to work for a few hours. He noticed Dana. That was her name. He had over heard some of her friends in the Hall way talking. Dana was sitting on the curb waiting for someone. She watched the cars drive by one by one. Xander just sat and watched for a while. Then Dana looked up at him and smiled. Xander  
did a fast look around then pointed at his chest with a who me? Look on his face.

Dana's smile got bigger then she waved him over. Xander pushed his bike over to her.

"Hey," he said in a low voice. Try to sound cool Xander, he thought to himself. 

" Hey , right back at you," she said, trying to sound like a cool girl. No one was around so she could talk to him without her friends knowing. And since her ride was late it was a perfect time. Uncle Gib was always an hour or so late. Mom and Dad were in Washington today. To see the Boss. So Gib was to pick her up and watch her til they get home tonight.

" My name's Xander." 

" I'm Dana."

" So ride late?"

" Yep, My Uncle, he's always late."

" You want a ride?"

Dana looked around. No one was here. No would see her. Gib wasn't here. Xander could see her thinking about it. Say yes, say yes whispered thought his mind.

" Sure."  
" Uh, I just have to go by work and tell my Uncle first, then I can drop you off any where you want to go."

" No problem." 

Xander sat on his bike. And Dana climbed up behind him. Her arms tightened around his waist. As the bike started up and pulled off on the road. She felt a peace that she had not felt in a while. On a bike there was no lies, no secrets just the bike and the wind.

Soon the bike was flying down the road. The wind blowing her hair. Freedom. Her arms tightened on Xander. It felt good to both of them. Xander could feel Dana's breasts pressed into his back. And with that an her arms around him he had to double his concentration on the road. What with his mind running up these little fantasies.

After a stop off at the shop. His uncle let him off, but gave him a lot of flack about it. Told him that he would have to make up the hours or he wouldn't get paid. But soon Xander was driving Dana around the city. She never told him where she lived just pointed down streets. Soon Xander understood she just wanted to ride, and he was fine with that. It had been a long time since he had a friend to just kick it. Not since Sunnydale. They ended up at the mall. Just sitting in the middle of the main causeway eating some Pizza and having a good time.

Unknown to the both of them. On one side of the mall was Marv and his crew. Watching them. Fire burning in his eyes. He had Dana all set up. She was to be his next conquest, or dinner. Marv wasn't exactly human. Well he was mostly human. His grand mother was a Succubus. And he had just found out that he could feed off sex. It changed the girls he had sex with made them like it more. But he really didn't see the problem with that. It just meant he could get a refill easier. And now that Sunnydale bastard had taken his meal away before he got a taste. He was going make him pay.

On the opposite side of Marv was Gib. He had been watching the boy now for a while. He had finally thought he had just been hearing things at the park. But now he was not to sure. The kid was moving in on Dana. He was just glad he had not told Harry yet. It would have been a blood bath right now. With tactical strikes and guns blasting. So he had just watched, but there was nothing to see. He was just a kid. Then he found out that this Xander guy was at the same school  
as Dana. So he watched again. Still nothing. Now the kid was sitting with Dana in the middle of the mall. That was something. Time to tell Harry.

Note: Harry and Helen do not know about Marv, he is just some guy at school as far as they know. Dana doesn't like them to meet her Family, Daddy is way over protective, and can kill you with a finger nail. Nuff said.

The next day at school was great til lunch time. Dana had had great time yesterday with Xander and after he dropped her off last night did a lot of thinking. And it came down to Marv and his friends or Xander. It was a no brainer to her. Xander. Xander was funny and nice. A bit of a dork but he was nice. Marv spent too much time being cool, and trying to be tough. Xander was just himself, mostly. He still tried the cool moves. And she could see that he had not tried them  
out on anyone else. But she was cool with that. It was nice. HE was nice. And he didn't play at being tough he was tough. He just covered it well behind masks. Something she was use to. Her family life had been nothing but masks for a long time.

As she was walking into the lunch room. Xander was being lead out by a Teacher and the school nurse was sitting with one of Marv's boys. Joey. Joey looked like he dad had gotten a hold of him. Nothing seemed broken. But he was beaten badly.

"What the hell?" she asked herself only to have Sherry, who was sitting by the door anser.

" Xander," she said looking at her friend, this was some of the best gossip than she had had all year, "Joey walked over said something to Xander, who looked pissed. Then Joey said something else. And the fight was on. It was GREAT!"

" I thought you liked Joey?"

" Yea, I do, but he is an ass and since Marv and I started to date, not that fun anymore."

Faith looked at her friend, she had only known her for a while but this wasn't right. They just talked yesterday and Joey was her one true love. At least that what she had said. Now he wasn't fun anymore. She could remember that happening to a lot of girls here. One minter they were in love with someone then Marv would show up, and it was all over. Her mind tripped over things that she her Mom and Dad had said, Drugs? Was Marv using drug on these girls. One more reason to move away from Marv's group. She just hoped it was not too late. And she needed to find out why he was fighting with Joey, from what she had heard Sunnydale was full of gangs. And if Marv was using them could this be a start of something like that here?

Later Dana sat out side of the main Office.  
She could hear Xander's Uncle yelling through the wall.  
she had thought to herself.

Xander sat in the office looking from face to face as his Uncle yelled, and yelled and yelled.   
he though.

The principle looked at his record. Then looked at him. Then again at the record. And the notes that Snyder had put in them too. Xander felt that he was lucky that the cops hadn't been called. Everyone believed that he just hit a student that was wanting to talk to him. Not say what he had been saying. He had to hit him, and once that had started he had a hard time stopping. But at least he didn't kill him. He could have and almost did, The Hyena and soldier both wanted him dead. Don't leave a wounded enemy behind.  
After the meeting was over, at least his Aunt had not been there. And the punishment given out. 3 weeks on detention and 20 extra hours at work without pay, to pay for the medical bills. He was walking out to see Dana she didn't look at him but bumped him on her way past him. He felt her slide a piece of paper into his hands. Then she kept on walking.

As he got on his bike his Uncle had given him 20 minutes to get to the shop. He read the note. On it was a time one the morning and a location. The first place I saw you. The park he remembered her telling him that.

So later that night, after sneaking out here he sat in the park. Waiting, and waiting. Til Dana walked up. She had trouble sneaking out herself. Her dad was on the war path for some reason, about school and boys.  
Her mom took it all, but was watching her closer than ever. What was going on she didn't know. The only thing she had heard since they got back was something about the Order of Teraka. Whatever that was. It took them forever to go to sleep and she still felt like they were watching her. She hoped Xander would wait for her to show.

" Sorry,"she said looking at him, " My rents took a long time to go to sleep."

" No problem, I needed to get out tonight anyway. If my Uncle is going to make my life hell might as well deserve it."

" Hey, Yeah what happen?"

" Guy said some things. Pissed me off, he met my fist. No big." Which to Xander wasn't as small, back in Sunnydale there was no way he could have done what he had done. That was what amazed him. He was a tough guy now.

" Yea, but what?" Dana looked at him. She didn't want someone around that would fly off the handle and attack people just for saying good morning. Though some mornings she felt like that. She was so not a morning person.

" Don't worry, it's noting I can't handle ," Xander said looking everywhere but at her.

" Xander I have only known you for a few days. And I can tell when you're lying. And if you want to be my friend, there will be no lies between us."

" It's nothing, just drop it."

" No, what did Joey say?"

" He called someone I know a name."

" Must have been some name."  
" Yep, it was."

" Who was it?"

" No one."

" Xander, you got in a fight because someone called someone you DON'T know a name?" Dana asked with expiration.

" Yea, I am funny like that." Xander looking around again.

Then a thought hit Dana.

" Was it me?"

Xander looked at her sharply. That was all the anser she needed. It was about her.

" What did he say about me?"

" Nothing! I should be going." As he started to get up, Dana put her small hand on his arm stopping him. Xander looked at the small beauty sitting beside him. He so didn't want to tell her anything but she deserved to know what her friends say about her.

" Joey told me that Marv was saving you for himself. And That I needed to move on, or I would get hurt."

" So that's when you hit him?" She was shocked that Marv would have sent Joey to say that but not surprised. Marv controlled everyone in his circle. 

"Nope, he said he was also waiting for him to make a slut out of you so he could get his turn. That's when I hit him. No one talks about my girls like that."

"Your girls?" She didn't know if she liked the sound of that.

"Yea, My girls. You know females that are my friends."

" So I am your friend."

" You need to ask?" Looking at her with a lopsided smile.

" That's sweet, in a male pig kind of way," she said an leaned in to kiss his cheek. At least that was the way she had planned. But Xander was turning to say HEY. And her kiss ended on his mouth. His open mouth, their tongues just happened to meet. Then in a very serious and fun kiss. For Xander and Dana it was a first for both. Not the kissing. Both had did that before, not even the tongues. That too was done before. It was like the other kisses hand not meant a thing. Only  
what they were doing right know meant anything. That was until...

Two hours before.

Harry sat at a computer termal in his home. Dana was in bed and Helen was changing for bed. Gib had told him about Dana's new friend, how he knew about his code name when he was in jungles, and maybe what happened down there. He was searching the files that had been drawn up on the boy. And with the order having a contract on him and his family. And this new boy knew to much. The order had been seen in his home town. Then there was the high death rate there, along with what seemed like the Mayor was involved with something underhanded , he had shipments coming in from around the world, above board and smuggled too. And he had a  
very high turn over in his office, which wasn't that bad but when they never went anywhere. Just gone. It was something. Omega had sent in 3 teams so far and all had gone missing.

Then there was information that the boy had met with at least one member of the order. No details only that he was alive and the agent was dead. Or missing as the town liked to report people. Then there was the army base. Report of a teenage boy stealing a rocket launcher. Now that had him sit back. He could remember doing something like that when he was with his men in South America. Used the same tactics also. This boy was starting to sound more and more like an agent. But from what he had read and found out in his research on him he wasn't. He was just a kid from a bad home, that had moved here and was trying to make a go on a new life. Just then the phone rang. It was Gib.

" Harry, do you know were Dana is?"

" In bed."

" Well, the tracer you put in her underwear is in the park, and the team we have trailing the kid said he been in there for about 2 hours now."

" Get a team together and pick them up."

" Harry, I can't do that. This is just hormones man, just pick her up before they go too far."

" Gib, do you want what you did in England to come up?"

" MAN! That is low. All right I'll get them."

" No, I'll be there too. Just hold off til I get there."

Then Helen's voice came on the phone.

" Till WE get there."  
She had picked up the phone as it rung and then heard Harry and Gib talking. There was no way that she would let them traumatize her daughter the way they did her. Bad enough that she had not planned on doing anything. But Dana was growing up and had to spread her wings. But that was all she wanted her to be spreading right now. But she wanted grandkids some day so she wasn't going to let them scare her so much that she would never want to be around anyone else ever again.

The Van pulled up just in time to see Xander and Dana kissing. And as there hands started to move to new places. Harry's world came apart. His little girl was being molested right before his eyes. But what Gib and Helen saw was two kids starting something that should be stopped.

Harry didn't even say a word, he was out of the van and on the move. His stocking mask in place before he was out of the van. The rest of the team moving to catch up.

Xander had been kissing Dana. It was like he had just started and been doing it forever. He never wanted to stop. But breathing was becoming a problem for both of them. As they broke the kiss. But had one word, WOW!

Dana noticed the gold chain around his neck. Drawing back.

" What's that?" pulling out the chain only to find a ring on it.

" Would you believe that it was the ring of an order of Assassins?"

" And just why would you have one?"she asked with a smirk on her face.

" Lucky charm?" He had found it after the fight in the church and hung on to for good luck, he had thought that if he had lived through an attack by three assassins he needed all the luck he could get.

Dana just dropped the ring and looked into his eyes. And drew him back into a kiss, this time her hands started to roam. That caused his hand to do the same. Just when it was getting fun. A large hand dropped on to him a threw him off Dana.

Landing Xander thought to himself. Of course not, I can't get to second base without the world coming down around me.


	2. Chapter 2

RATED FOR 15 AND HIGHER, SEX AND BAD WORDS.

No lies

Part 2

Don't own. Wish it did.

Author's notes: Jonathan takes of Xander place in the show. Him and Willow become friends. And helps Giles more and more. With the spells and research.

Sunnydale. Summers home.

"Well this party could have gone better," Oz was saying as he clubbed another zombie back out of the room. Buffy had come back earlier that day. So the Scoobies were having a welcome home party. Only it got out of hand. Then, right in middle of a big fight between the scoobies about Buffy going to leave again. Again, the zombies attacked. The only one that wasn't fighting with Buffy at the time had been Kendra, who was watching the boys at the party. She still hadn't  
had much experience with them. And parties were new to her too. That was the reason she reacted faster than the others. She pulled Jonathan out of the way of one, saving his life, but at the same time putting herself in danger. And the danger got worse as she was pulled out the window. The others fought them off. And finally defeating them after Buffy broke a Voodoo mask that had been hanging on her mom's wall.

After the zombies fell Giles noticed that Kendra was gone. After a fast search was done she was found. Dead, on the front lawn. She had died keeping out most of the zombies and letting the party goers out. Giles told everyone she died a true Slayer.

Buffy felt the weight on her shoulders double. Here was the girl. She could have run, like she did but she stood her ground and died for the world. While she had run. It took her little trip to the slave world to get her head back. And in one night here, while her friend stood to fight she was going to run again. Never again would she run. She would take no whatever happened.

Across the county.

Xander finished his roll, and came to his knees to see what looked like a walking mountain heading his way.  
"Oh, boy this is going to hurt."

He took the time to yell at Dana to run, then moved in. He would keep them from her so she could get away, then figure out how to get away himself. Harry was moving in on the pervert that was touching his daughter. The kid's eyes just flashed green, and he stopped. The kid's whole look changed. He went from harmless to something dangerous. He had to get his daughter away, now! A fast look over his shoulder at the others, who already got to Dana, and were leading her away. As he turned back something hit him - something strong. It lifted him off the ground and send sent him flying six feet away. The rest of the team came to a stop. Someone had knocked  
Harry down. Gib had NEVER seen that happen. Helen was holding onto her daughter who was struggling to get away. Dana didn't know who had her, but it was bringing back memories of Florida.

Guys with guns trying to kill her and her Family.

All Xander knew was that these guys were taking Dana . . . and that he needed to stop it. While the big guy was down he moved. He had not felt this speed for a while, not since the hyena. The strength as well. He grabbed one of the others, pulling the submachine gun away from him. The people that were taking Dana all had bullet proof vests and body armor on. He turned the  
gun on them anyway. He fired, knowing that the nine millimeter rounds would not penetrate their armor, but it would sting like hell. It might even take some out the fight. He could feel a merger going on in his head. He was no longer Xander, the Hyena and the soldier; he was now  
all three. Dana was his friend, and maybe more . . . and these guys were trying to take her away.

"So not going to happen," Xander whispered to himself.

Then the mountain guy was back with a roar of rage. He was on top of Xander punching him.

Harry saw his team go down. This freak shot his team, and his wife. It was pure luck he didn't hit Dana. This was going to stop now. If nothing else, this just proved that this was a bad guy. And like he told his wife, he only killed the bad guys. He drew back a knife: the same one that saved his life in South America. He plunged it down to the kid's chest. Only it stopped as his daughter stood there holding his hand back, keeping the knife from going any farther.  
Then she reached with her other hand and grabbed him by his collar and threw him away. This time hitting a tree, and knocking him out.

Xander got up, dropping the machine gun. Grabbing Dana's hand, he pulled her toward the bike.

"We have to get out of here," he told her and after it clicked in her head, she climbed on the bike. They were gone before the guy in black got back up.

Dana rode on the back of the bike. Her mind kept replaying what had happened. She had been struggling with the two people that held her, then Xander had opened fire with the gun. As they went down, the big guy jumped on him. Then something happened. A feeling, a presence entered her body. One minute she was Dana, the next something else. She saw the guy pull the  
knife and was going to kill her Xander. She ran, faster than she had ever run in her life, and grabbed the guy. And she had stopped the knife dead, and more so had done it using only a fraction of her strength. It was like she stopped a child.

But she needed to get him away from Xander. So she threw the guy off. She didn't expect him to fly away the way he did. But he flew off Xander - she could hear the air rush out of his lungs on impact. The next thing she knew she was on the motorcycle with Xander. Heading away. She couldn't go home. It would lead these guys to mom and dad. She needed to get away and  
figure out what had happened. How had she gotten so strong? And how was Xander able to do what he did? The only person she had seen that could move and fight like that was her dad! Was Xander some kind of an agent like daddy? She needed to know. He had that ring, was he one of the assassins that he was talking about? She wanted to know. And as soon as he stopped, she was going to find out.

Across the Atlantic, Watcher Headquarters

"Sir," came a voice over the phone, "Slayer Kendra is dead, a new one has been called, we have her tracked down to the American East coast, once we get some more people in the area we can get a more accurate placement."

"She wasn't one of our girls?" Travers asked from behind his desk.

"No, Sir. Another American."

"Americans, Why can't we ever find one before they become a Slayer? That makes three in the last 20 years."

"Yes sir, I don't know. Maybe because they are so crude."

"That could be it. Well notify the next Field Watcher we have and sent them there. We need to get her under control fast or we might have another Buffy Summers on our hands."

"Yes, sir." With that the phone went silent.

"Yes, I will be on the plane as soon as I can," Linda Price said, this was to be her first field  
assignment.

She was getting a Slayer, this was going to be good. A young mind to mold into a Slayer. To show her life, and help her. She was up to it. It was going to be a great time for both of them. Maybe she would even like some of her favorite poems. They could sit and talk about them after she had completed her patrols. As she started to pack, she thought, I must remember my recipes for cookies. Young girls just love sweets.

After Harry revived he heard his wife giving orders to the clean up team that was to make sure that the park looked like it had before the fight. But instead he ordered them to get after his little girl. He didn't understand. How had she thrown him? When they used to play football or other games in the back yard she couldn't move him an inch, now she was throwing him around like a paper bag. Had she been on drugs? Was the bastard giving his little girl drugs? The rage he had was building again.

Gib was sitting on the back bumper of the van. He looked at Harry.

"The kid's good, had me fooled. He's a pro."

"What? He went crazy with a machine gun!"

"Harry, no one could have fired that much ammo at us and NOT hit Dana. He hit what he was aiming at. Which was us," Gib said to his large partner, "Look at this." He held up the ring.

"The Order." The Order had his Daughter. 

Xander and Dana where roaring through the streets with two big SUV's right behind them. Xander could not figure out how they kept finding them. Every time they would stop for a few minutes there they were. He had to lose them soon. His bike was almost out of gas, and  
he really didn't want to hurt anyone but if it came down to it he would kill anyone to save Dana. But right now they needed to get away. From what little Dana had told him at the stops they did make, her parents were agents in some government organization. That could be why they were after them to get here. She had said it had happened before. Now that was a scary thought. Then she dropped the bomb. The Order. Her Parents where researching them. That's who it could have been. And the reason they didn't use magic or demons was that she was just a little girl. But  
still they were using overkill with three SUV's with guys with guns. The other thing he had noticed was that Dana's scent had changed. It was still her's, just a small flavor added into it. He could remember someone else with the undertone to there scent. Buffy.

Just then an SUV pulled out of an alley way in front of them, cutting them off. Xander just about laid his bike down taking a turn. The sound of metal hitting metal along with breaking glass came from behind them as all three SUV's collided.  
"Well that gives us some breathing room," Xander called over his shoulder.

"Just stop somewhere I need to call home." She needed to warn her Mom and Dad, to let them know she was safe. Safe, after all that had happen she still felt safe with Xander. He would be there for her.

"What do you mean you lost them again?" Helen asked over the Radio. She had been talking to the tracking teams as they closed in on her Daughter and that... boy. She didn't know what was going on. But she would soon find out. The ring, that led her to a very scary place. If the boy was working for the order, they now had Dana. And the way she fought us to protect the boy meant she either didn't know or was working with them. No, her little Dana would never do that, she would not work with a group like that. The way she threw Harry, how he had told her he thought she was on something. If that was true, could they be using it to control her? Were they setting them up to have her take them out or their boss? Spence was coming down to see her next weekend. No matter what, she needed to get her back, then work on the why.

"Is the tracker still working?" Helen asked.

"Yes, ma'am, they're at a motel across town. Can't give you a closer location from here."

"Sit tight, we will pick you up and then make another go for them."

Laughter echoed in the void. As the male being looked down at the pieces.

"You sure that was a good move putting him there?" he said between snickers.

"You move the pieces, they do the rest that's the game," she told him.

"I know, but look at how it's playing out. I haven't had this much fun in Eons."

"Just play."

"I have made my move."

"What? I didn't see it."

"You don't have to. That's not part of the rules."

"Yes it is, when you change things you have to tell me."

"Oh, but I didn't change anything."

"Boss, just got a call, We got us a Slayer in town," a sharply dressed black man told his sire.

"Well, I haven't eaten one in a while. Find her," a deformed figure told him, as he stood up from his throne. Around his cloven feet were piles of bones, human an others. The stench of death strong in the air.

Hotel room 315

Xander stood by the door as Dana made her phone call. She was using Xander's cell phone. It could be tracked, but it would take time and then only to the cell tower. He had chosen an area with lots of hotels and one tower. There would be no way to triangulate a signal with one tower. They would know the call came from this area, not which motel, warehouse, or building in the area or if they had just stopped here before moving on.

"No one is at home," Dana said. Her voice had a little tremble to it. What had happened to her  
parents? Xander noticed this, walked over, and sat next to her. He put his arms around her, wrapping her into a hug. She hugged him back - and HARD. Xander broke the hug. He looked at her with wide eyes. She knew that he knew she had became a freak.

"How did you get this strong?"

"I don't know, you were in trouble then I was strong," she said, looking down. She knew he was going to run. Freaks don't have friends. They're alone.

Xander sat back an looked at this sweet girl. Then the scent the strength, it all pointed to one thing, She was a Slayer. Buffy or Kendra had died tonight. And if he was betting man, he'd say it would have been was Buffy. She had run off, and was alone somewhere. Kendra was with Giles  
and the rest. She would have been the harder kill. So Buffy was dead. Sitting back a sadness rolled onto him. Then he noticed Dana; she was drawing away from him. She was hurting and just sitting here was making it worst for her. She needed someone. He would deal with his emotions later. He was needed.

"Hey, sweet thing. I'm here for you, I told you once, I will always be here for you," Xander said pulling her face to look at him. His hands under her chin. Then he pulled her into a kiss.

A kiss that became more and more intense. Soon their hands were wandering around each other. Xander took a deep breath then slid his hand under Dana's shirt. She didn't stop him, only moaned louder. Taking that as ago ahead, he slid it farther up her back til it hit  
her bra. He could feel the lacy thing. His fingers played along it. It was as far as he had ever gotten with a girl, Cordy had let him feel her through her shirts but never under. And he wanted to feel so bad that he didn't know what to do. Xander knew that she was scared and worried that her parents weren't at home. Bad guys were after her and him. He so didn't want to push himself on her too. But the need to be with her was growing inside him.

As Xander's hands roamed on her body, Dana could feel the need for him grow. If nothing else just to make her forget what had happened in the last few hours. And she didn't know what to do. She had always been the good girl. Now she was in a hotel room. With a hot guy, who had his hands up her shirt, and was playing with her bra. God, was it a good feeling. She felt a moan build in her as she kissed him harder. Then took matters in her own hands. She pulled back and unhooked her bra. Pulling it out from under her shirt dropping it to the floor. She almost laughed at the look on Xander's face. Like he just got the best gift ever. Then they moved in for more kissing. This time his groping hands didn't find a bra. But flesh, very nice flesh wonderful flesh. Then Dana did something she had never done before. Her hand fell into Xander's lap, who froze on contact. This was something no one had ever done to him. Well, there was that one time when  
Willow was playing doctor. That was when she discovered that boys and girls were not the same. It had been a learning experience for the both of them.

It was just about the time that Mrs. Rosenberg decided that Xander was too old for sleep-overs.

Xander sat back, a moan coming from him. As Dana explored his pants. She took a deep breath, and slid a hand inside. Then inside his boxers. Her other hand was running up and down his chest feeling his muscles, while the other was looking for another type of muscle. While she was doing that, Xander's hands were busy on Dana. Feeling and stroking. He slid closer to her. One hand still on her chest, the other dropping down to her jeans top. Then tracing along the top edge til he got to the front.

In the back of Dana's mind, she was saying stop. But her body wanted it. And she really did want it too. But she just met this guy. And she had never kissed til tonight. What if he thinks I am a slut and never wants to see me again? How many girls had he been with? What if I'm not good?

In Xander's mind something else was going on. Mainly...

THIS IS FUCKING GREAT!

He could not believe this goddess wanted him. She took her bra off for him. She was letting him do things that he had only dreamed about before, and that was with some tissues and Vaseline. Now she was holding him, and letting him hold her, and feel her. He had never been this hard in his life. But in the back of his mind he thought, Does she want to go all the way? I have never done this before. What if a I screw it up? The way she took that bra off for me, had  
she done it before? Does it matter? Nope, she is with me. That is what matters.

Dana's hand felt his coarse hairs in his pants then something else. It was hard yet soft, and warm, and big . . . and getting bigger the more she felt it.

Her hand rubbed it. She felt Xander's hand slide into her pants. Her panties were wet with need. Then he drew their hands out of their pants, and stood up. He was about to push his jeans down. But as he did this, his boot stepped on her bra. There was a crunch.

Bras crunch? they both thought, looking at the bra, then each other.

Xander bent down to pick it up. Between the cups was a small lump. Looking at Dana, he pulled out a pocket knife he had. He cut into the satin. There was a transmitter. The underwire on the bra cups working as an antenna.

"We need to go, five minutes ago," Xander said as Dana pulled her shirt down and buttoned up her pants.

"You need a complete change of clothes."

"But my parents might have put that there," Dana protested. She didn't have anything to change into here.

"Yes, they could have but how else did those guys keep finding us tonight?"

"Ok, lets get some more clothes," she said, thinking there was a Walmart or something just down the road. She could get a change there.

"Strip," he said with a grin at her.

"What? I thought you said I needed more clothes, I need to wear these until then."

"Nope you stay here. I'll be right back."

"What if they come here?"

"No, We can take it easy for a while. But this thing is still working. You need a change and then we're gone . . ." He picked up the transmitter. ". . . I'll keep it with me, I have a plan."

"Okay," she said, starting to strip out of her clothes. When she noticed Xander was still looking, she blushed and pulled the sheet off the bed to cover herself. He had been feeling her up, and maybe they had been going to do more than that, but that was a heat of the moment thing, the moment had passed right now. Maybe later they would finish up. If the mood came back, and God she hoped so. So she just trusted Xander as she left her in the room. Taking her clothes, leaving her filling a little vulnerable, but knowing that he would be back.

Much faster than she thought possible Xander was back, ten minutes tops. With arm load of clothes, Jeans tops and some stuff that she would not wear in a million years.  
"Where did you get these?" she asked as she looked through them. Most were too small, some had holes in places a good girl wouldn't want them.

"Bought them," Xander said looking at the ground. "Traded a few things as well."

"From who? I know these things didn't come from a store." Dana was sure she had seen some girls on the corner wearing something like those things.

"Some hookers." Blushing a little, he had never even talked to a hooker before, much less asked one to buy her clothes, and to think about what the hooker thought he wanted them for. And the sudjestions they made. He hoped Dana never knew.

"You want me to wear hooker clothes?" she said looking over her sheets that she had wrapped around her. As small dark part of her liked the idea. Dressing up for her boyfriend.

"No, they're just clothes, you need to look and act differently if we get away."

"Ok, how do you know all this?"

Xander took a deep breath, and in a quick clipped fashion told her about Sunnydale, magic, the things that go bump in the night, and about a Halloween night that changed his life, while he got her to change clothes listening to him. Dana swallowed while listening and changing, not knowing what to make of it; but she WAS so much stronger, and even if Xander was nuts, he was still protecting her. The masked guys could be sane, but they wanted to kill her: easy choice.

Outside.

"You're sure that's the room?" Harry asked Gib, who was holding a tracker.

"Signals strong and steady."

Just then a woman screamed out in the room. Harry kicked the door in only to see a dark-haired girl riding on a dark haired guy who was laying on the bed. He reached over and pulled the girl off him. Dana's name coming to his lips. Only to notice then it wasn't Dana. She was wearing some of her clothes but it wasn't his daughter. And the guy, he had seen the guy before. Simon, the used car salesman / want-to-be agent that tried to sleep with his wife.

"What? You guys follow me just to torture me?" Simon was almost crying. Gib was pointing under the bed. There was Dana's bra. The transmitter could be seen through a cut in it.

"How long have you had this room?"  
"Just checked in. Can you please go? I haven't done anything to you. Why are you still following me?" The guy had had enough. The guys bust up his used car dealership, then when he gets a job serving drinks, they bust in on that as well. Now he was just picking up a hooker, the clothes made her look like a highschool girl. They bust in again. He couldn't take it anymore. Breaking down, tears ran down his face.

Picking up the bra. Gib and Harry left. But not before Gib got the girl's phone number. Hey, she was a hooker, and he would be off in a little while. Harry didn't say anything about this. He knew how Gib thoughts worked.

Across the street Xander was watching it all. Dana stood at his side. They were watching the van, and preparing to follow it. Xander wanted to know who was following them, and if they had Dana's parents. When the walking mountain reached the van. The side door open and out came a woman. The two guys that had gone into Xander and Dana's old room pulled off there masks.

"Mom? Dad?" Dana asked herself.

"Dutch?" Xander said, then what Dana said it hit him. "MOM? DAD?" he exclaimed, looking at Dana. As soon as it was out of his mouth he knew it was too loud. Turning to look across the street. He saw everyone was looking at them.

"Oh, so not good."


	3. Chapter 3

No Lies 3

Thanks to 3d Master for the Proof read, editing and Ideals to make this a better story.

Don't own any of this its just for fun not profit.

Dana sat in a room not far down the hall from Xander.

It had been a long night for the teen. Most of it running from her dad and mom. Then the hotel room. God, she wished she was back there! Almost. She had almost done something. She didn't know how far she would have gone, but she knew how much she wanted to go all the way. Then her father had shown up with the masks and the guns. Then with the hitting. 

flashback

Back at the alley way, watching her dad walk toward them, she felt relief that her parents were alive, then a little pissed that Xander had shot at them. She was going to say something to him about it.

But she saw the look in his eyes, He wanted to run.

To protect her.

And he would have run if it was for the best.

But this was her family, so no running for the Xander.

He would stay with her. While Dana was looking into his eyes. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eyes, her dad. Xander looked at her he could see the fist coming and new he could get out of the way but if he did, it would be all over. Her dad was pissed and he was the target. And hey, how hard can a middle-aged guy hit? were his thoughts as he went flying backwards. Laying on his back in the filthy alley. Pretty damn hard.

Harry moved in for the kill only to have Dana stand in front of him again.

"Move," Harry said she had only heard that tone once, it was in Florida. "Honey, let me talk to the bad man."

"No, daddy," she said crossing her arms looking at her Dad. "Xander has not done anything wrong."

"He's a bad man." Great he had turned his daughter against him already.  
"He's not going anywhere, Harry," Gibs voice came from behind him. Gib was holding a gun on the kid while he looked at Harry, and if Dana or Helen didn't calm him down, the kid was going to die here.

"I give up!" everyone looked over, as Xander looked at the sky. "You're just laughing it up there aren't you?" he said still looking toward the sky. "Ms. French, then Ampata, Cordy, all of them - now this! You want me to become GAY!" yelling up at the sky.

"I mean I know I screwed up with the love spell. But come on, every time I find someone I almost get killed!" Xander ranted at the sky, the Taskers and Gib looked on as he just contuied to yell at the sky about Buffy and Cordy, then about someone named Dru that wanted him to be her kitten. As he talked and yelled at the sky about these girls, the more jealous that Dana got.

He was her Xander, not belonging to some of the weird names that he was talking about. And trying to kill him? No one was going to kill her Xander.

"And if you don't have the girl I like try to kill me, you now have the whole family? Come on, what did I do?" With that he just sat down. A black eye already forming on his face from where Dana's father had hit him.

Harry moved up only to be pulled back, "No harry, just bring him in," Helen told her husband.

End flash back

The interrogation had gone well, as well as possible interrogating someone insane. He told unbelievable stories. His daughter was a Slayer, one girl in all the world to kill Vampire and demons that go bump in the night. Also, that Sunnydale, his home town, was sitting on a Hellmouth. Harry, so didn't want his little Dana around someone like this. But he was overruled. Helen told him to back off. She felt something was going on. Something that she needed to be sure about. Again the kid had turned his family against him, that's what got him the most, Helen and Dana both stood up for him. He had even shot Helen and she acted like it was not a big deal. Helen even thanked him. If someone had tried to take Dana for real, he had stood up and fought for her.

Helen was going over the tapes of the interrogations when Harry joined her.

"Look at this." She handed Harry a read of the EKG monitor in the room. It was basically a truth/lie detector. But with the Kid it was showing a strange reading. 

"What's this?"

"Well, I just got the fast track from upstairs on it, either Xander in a deep sleep at the time we talked to him, or he was really calm. And from the reading he has overlapping waves. NO one has that."  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked looking closer at the reading. If he could find a problem with the kid he could ship him off and keep him away from his daughter.

"Well, the only way that could happen if there were at least two brains in there, maybe more. The meters where checked out: no problems with them, and our reading came out normal. But his, it's almost like muilt-personalties in there. But they work as a whole. You can see the reading moved around as he thinks of the answers."

"You mean he is crazy?" A smile forming, he was going to get rid of the freak.

"Nope, what he said about the possessing might be true."

"He just made that up," Harry said doggedly. Helen just shook her head. Her father had acted the same way when she was a teenager . . . and drove her away from him. And into a very bad relationship. It took her years to figure out what had happened and she was seeing it happen to her husband and daughter.

"Harry, dear," she began, "Dana will see this guy, she is smart and can watch out for herself. And if you try anything. She just wants a friend, a friend that doesn't run away when she is in trouble, a friend that from what we can find out is a good kid, with some problems sure. And if she finds out she doesn't like him then maybe she'll go back to that Marv guy she was dating. Right know she will get closer to Xander the more you push on her to leave him the closer they will get."

"Marv? Who's Marv?"

"Last Boyfreind? Ring a bell. The only one you never called out an investigation on."

"Oh, yeah, liked him."

Spence Trilby read over the file later and watched a small screen in his office wall were he could see the boy walking around a small room. Xander would walk from one side of the room to the other. Not unlike a caged animal. The one eyed man read thought the files, most of the stuff seemed like so much bullshit.

He could see a delusional mind coming up with it. Vampires that turn to dust so there was no bodies to be found. Demons that faded away or were hidden so no one would find them and panic. Then he had known about Harry mission to South America. 

Flashback

"You really expect me to believe that demons and vampires are real? And that my daughter is a  
mystically powered super being? Come on!" Harry was about to come across the table again. He really didn't like this kid.

"Oh, but you believe in a creature that could turn invisible with glowing, green blood? That hunts down people in the jungles? Then guts them and takes their skulls?" Xander said looking back at a speechless Harry.

Helen who was sitting beside him looked at Harry's face. Watching the color drain from his  
face. The first time she had ever seen her husband scared. And of what invisible creatures? What had happened to him to make act this way?

Harry was scared by what had happened down in South America and the punk brought that back up, and that only made him more and more mad. There was nothing in the world worse than a scared Harry Tasker, because what made him scared usually ended up dead. And right now the kid was starting to scare him, not in the shaking-in-my-boots scared, but the that-if-he-is-right-about-my-kid scared.

End flash back

Trilby sat back looking once again and the monitor, as Xander made another circuit around the small room.

"Time for a heart-to-heart talk," he whispered to himself. Hitting the intercom button, he gave orders to bring the kid to him.

After Xander was moved to Trilby's office, and was made to sit in front of the one-eyed spy master.

"Kid, you're in deep shit," Trilby said watching for a reaction.

"Don't I know it, I shot Dana's mom. You think she'll forgive me?" Looking back at the man, if he could stare down Angelus, this guy would be a piece of cake.

But in the back of the old man's eyes was a darkness that Angelus could never get. Angelus would kill and rape for fun of it, this guy would do the same for country and flag, and not lose any sleep over it. Which was the worse one he didn't know.

"I wouldn't turn my back on her for a few days if I were you, but then I am not you."

"Yes, that's true, so what's the what?"

"The Ring? Were did you get it?" Trilby asked looking closely at the boy.

"Told Harry, you have the reports right there," Xander said as he pointed at a file in front of the old Spy master.  
"Yes, you did. Now you tell me," Trilby said as he glared at Xander.

"The Order sent some assassins to kill a friend of mine. They weren't what you called selective. One came after me, I killed it, kept the ring. As a good luck charm."

"Good luck doesn't sound lucky to me."

"Well, I was a teenage boy and I killed a demon assassin. I say that was luck."

"It's been my experance that there is no luck, only skill."

"Yea, Ok. Whatever. What now?"

"You're free to go."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. You told us all you know. So go."

With that he hit another button, calling an agent in.

As Xander got up, Trilby looked at him. "Though, we could use you."

"How?" a very wary look on his face.

"Just don't leave town for a few days, I'll be in touch."

Trilby watched as the boy left. If what was on the record was true, he could use him. The Organization needed someone in Sunnydale, something was going on. And if what he said was true, then he had two people that would blend in. And could find out the truth, and from the way the boy reacted, he could handle any problem that came up. He would contact The Center and see if there was research he could pull up. That group wasn't part of The Organization, but it did fill a purpose. And its files and work up on people were very good, he had been tempted to send a few headhunters out to the blue cove building to hire away some of their profilers, but the higher ups wouldn't let him. It was too bad he could use people who could make Psy Profiles as good as they do.

The next morning

Tasker household

"Dana time to get up!" Helen called from the bottom of the stairs that led to the upstairs hallway.  
"Breakfast is ready!"  
Upstairs Dana pulled herself from her bed. Looking around for the clothes that she had worn last  
night, and had thrown around the room, along with the other clothes that Xander had gotten her. Dana got up and went to the bureau, pulling open the top drawer.

Inside was a cell phone with Xander's number. She heard her father, no longer dad, moving around in his room.

Some of the stuff that he had said last night had pissed her off and hurt her very badly. That Xander would give her drugs to make her stronger than him. Even if he'd given her drugs she wouldn't have taken them, she was just not wired that way, and if Xander had tried giving her drugs, she would have force fed them to him.

Calling Xander she asked him to pick her up for school, and give her a ride home. And in his sleepy way said he would. At lest she thought it was an 'I'll do it.' That or 'I'll move it.' Then she started to get dressed. Looking at the clothes that were hung in her closet, she wondered how many had a tracker in them. After a few minutes she noticed the clothes lying there on the floor. Then she had a plan, and those clothes would play a big part in it.

Same morning

Harris home

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!" called his uncle Joe as he walked by Xander's bedroom and continued on to the living room, never once looking back. The boy had come in late last night with a police escort, he was a witness to something or another, and they wanted to make sure he got home okay. Sitting down in his chair to pull on his work boots, he thought the boy was back into the gang thing again. He just might have to send him to military school or something. He was not going to put up with it here.

Xander's room

The sound of the Imperial march from Star Wars started under his pillow. It was what finally woke him up. Pulling his cell phone from under his pillow, he answered it. It was Dana wanting a ride to school, and home again. He told her he'd do it before he even thought about it, forgetting about the detention and after-school work he had to do now. But even if he had remembered, he would have said yes, she was his girl. He would do anything for his girls.

After a fast shower he was out the door, and on his way.

Taskers home

Dana had a fast shower and was on her way down the stairs. She was not going to eat here today, McD's or somewhere as long as it was somewhere else. Here father was just finishing up on his morning routines when she saw his baby girl. She was dressed like a street walker again. Those too tight clothes and here her hair which she usually had up in a pony-tail, was down, flowing freely.

"Dana!" her father called, "What are you wearing?"

"Just clothes dad."

"Those are not clothes, that's a whore's outfit!"

"Weeelllll, Dad," Dana began, "it's what you called me last night."

Flashback

Dana was in a room a few doors down from Xander most of the night while her father and Mr. Trilby talked to him. Her mother was talking to her, and for the most part had forgiven her for running away like she did tonight. As they where talking, her father came in.

"So, let me get this straight.no dot," Dana began, "You forgive me for running away from you, you even forgive Xander for shooting you guys. That sums it up?"

"Yes, dear," Helen said, knowing that it didn't sound right, the way Dana had said it back, but she was tired and after the night she had had, things were not coming out right.

"Mom, I love you but are you fucking insane? You and dad attacked me and Xander then chased us all over the city, even trying to run us off the road a few times. And I should forgive you?"

"Dana!" her dad yelled, "Don't talk back to your mother, just say you're sorry and that you won't see that Xander person again. Then we can go home."

"No, dad, I was having a good time with Xander before you got there. And I will see him again!"

"No, You won't, I am your father. You will do as I say!"

"All right, father. Let me tell you a thing or two. I like Xander, I care a lot about him, and there is  
nothing you can say that will change that. I will see him, and I will date him. And I will do just about any damn thing I want!"

"As long as you live under my roof, you will do what I say!"  
Helen looked between them, every time she opened her mouth to try to calm them both down, they would start up again. It just went on and on. Til finally.

"Dana we're going home."

"Not til I know Xander is ok." Looking eye to eye with her father, which would have been funny since she had to stand in a chair to do it.

"That boy is nothing but trouble, he ran with a gang in Sunnydale, he stole weapons from a military base there, he is dangerous!"

"Haven't you been listening to what he said, I am a Slayer, I am dangerous now. Monsters will be coming for me, unless I learn more about fighting, start training I could end up someone's meal!"

"That boy just filled your head with delusions! He's on drugs half the time, that's why he gave you those steroids."

"That's what you think?" Dana stood shocked, "That I am on drugs?"

"YES!" her father yelled at her. "That little bastard has you on drugs." Helen's jaw just dropped. She could not believe what was coming out of her husband's mouth.

"My god, why would Xander give me drugs?"

"To get into your pants, which from what I have seen last night he already has!"

"Dad, I am not a slut, I just met the guy, I like him! That's it." Though in her mind she new that there was more going on, but with her dad acting this way there was no way that she was going to say anything to him.

Her mom maybe, but not now.

"I would call you one if you acted like one," her father said.

Then something happened that he had never happen before. Someone knocked him out. He wasn't sure who did it even after he came too. Just that Helen was rubbing her hand.

Needless to say after than the rest of the night went down hill.

End Flash back

Xander's bike pulled up outside of the Taskers. Only to see Helen sitting outside on the porch swing. Inside he could hear yelling, then more yelling, then even more yelling.  
"Hello, Mrs. T," Xander said trying to take in what was going on.

"Hello, Xander," she said just as another yell along with what sounded like a slamming door came from the house.

"Uhh, just wanted to say again how sorry I am I shot you last night," Xander said looking like a lost puppy, Helen could see what her daughter saw in him. But some of the stuff that he had told them last night concerned her.

"I forgive you, you were protecting my daughter."

She paused, then continued, "What you told us last night, is it true?"

"Yes." Xander just looked at the small woman.

"You'll watch out for her?"

"Yes." 

"Then you have my blessing. Just don't hurt her, if you do, then I will hunt you down and kill you."

"No worries on that, I wouldn't hurt her, but then I might be dead anyway, Mr. T in there doesn't like me that much."

"Harry just doesn't like anything to that could hurt Dana. Too bad he can't see how much he is hurting her right know. My father had a similar reaction to my first serious boyfriend. That's why we are having this little talk. I can't control Harry, I don't want to, he is my husband and I love him just the way he is, but that doesn't mean I agree with him. So here's the deal, you take care of her, watch out for her, and I will do my best to keep Harry under control. And when all is  
settled, you can tell Dana what the deal was, not before."

"But why? I mean it might help her to know that you're on her side." Xander said looking at Helen.

"Yes, it might, but if Harry found out about this, and from the yelling that will be going on around here it might slip, he would think that I had turned on him. Something happened a little while ago, he thought I was cheating on him. It took me a while to see how much that hurt him, and I never want to see that again. So when he's had a chance to calm down and seen that you can be good for Dana, then and only then will I tell him, not you or Dana, ME." As Helen told Xander this she wouldn't meet his eye's just looked out into the yard.

"Ok, Mrs. T you got it." Then Xander had a thought - he looked at her, and said, "You know I can't call him Mr. T you know that? There's just too much that could come out of my mouth that would have him kill me. I would have the temptation to ask him where his jewelry was and then how Face and Murdock are. There is just no justice in the world, a great target like that and I can't use it."

"Yes, dear. But at least Dana would have to go to your grave site to talk to you," Helen said with  
a light smirk.

"Yes, that's true..." he said with a slow shake of his head.

Just then Dana stormed out of the house. Looked at her mother, and pulled Xander toward his bike. Coming out fast was her father. Still yelling, when he saw Xander he started to move faster only to be stopped by Helen just long enough for Xander and Dana to make their way out of there.

Xander was halfway to school before he noticed that Dana was wearing one of the outfits he had given her last night. A too tight T-shirt and jeans. She also was wearing a pair of hiking boots. And when she leaned into him he could tell there was no bra under the shirt.

Oh, this is going to be a great day, Xander thought to himself.

For the next three days it was like this. Every morning he would pick up Dana. Then after school,  
they would head over to the Gym that Xander goes to and work out with the weights, after that they would find a nice quite spot to spar, Dana with the Slayer skills would pick up the moves fast, then they would hit the road. Xander's uncle had soon forgotten about him working extra at the shop, so he was free to roam as long as he did some work.

The next big thing was Dana's new name, she wanted to be called Faith on the street. It was just a little precaution on her part. So on the street she was to be called Faith. But at school an at home she was still Dana in those places, but once they hit the streets to patrol, it was Faith. Because no one but Xander had any Faith in her, she had explained. Her father had as much come out and said that. That he didn't have faith that she could not dress like that and not be doing something.

Harry came home late that night, after the fight with Dana that morning. He had had problems all day: the computers were too slow, Gib was getting on his nerves, and Tribly wouldn't let him go after the kid. Something about plans for him. It was just a bad day all around. As he was walking up to the back door he heard a grunt and a thud. Looking into the backyard he could see his Dana. Fighting with that Xander kid. This was it, she was going to get rid of him. Then he thought what he did to make her change her mind. Only then did it hit how little Dana was wearing, Spandex bike shorts and a sports bra. That was it. He start to walk toward them only to find Helen standing in the way. Giving him the evil eye. He knew then something was up. Just then his daughter grabbed Xander and picked him up off the ground. That was impossible, the boy weighted at least 200lbs. Mostly muscles from what he remembered of last night. Dana  
could weigh no more than 100lbs. And she was holding him up off the ground, there was no straining on her part just holding him up. Then she slammed him to the ground. Then she was straddling him on the ground. Then it hit him; they were just sparring. Not a real fight. God he wished it was a real fight. Not what this was turning into. Helen just looked at him. Harry took in a deep breath and walked into the house. He didn't want to see any more.  
That night Dana over-heard her father talking to someone about drug testing kits for her. 

Three days, it took her three days to find out where her new charge would be. Then another one to narrow it down to a school. And another to get a job at it. So after almost a week she was going to meet her Slayer.

And there she was; dressed in leather and jeans. My, almost like a street walker. And that Marv character was watching her like a hawk, like she was some sweet meat that was just out of reach. Thinking back no one had ever looked at her like that, and thank God for that.

Now, Linda thought, she just needed to get her away from her boyfriend, that needed to end. She  
didn't care what Mr. Giles with Slayer Summers did. She would not let her charge get distracted by the outside world. She would show her the real world, then find a way to move her away from her parents. They too would get in the way.

Linda walked in, on her first day on the job, and the perfect cover. A Librarian. Who would expect a watcher to be a Librarian? Look how well it had worked for that Mr. Giles. With that trouble maker he had you needed a good cover. She watched over the delivery men as her special books were put in the back storeroom. Along with the weapons crates. It wouldn't do if someone saw the swords and crossbows. A book cage up in the front of the room was in the open, while this storeroom had one door and one key: hers.

She called the front office and had Dana called to the library, to pay a back due fine. It was going  
perfect.

Til it got to the knife throwing.

Will all watchers, they throw a knife at the Slayer's head. They catch it. Proof that they are different from everyone else, and from what they had been.

Only this time it went a little different.

Xander walked into the library. He had been looking for Dana, or Faith as she liked to be called now. It must be a Slayer thing, I mean how did you get Buffy from Elizabeth? It's a nickname, made him wonder what was Kendra's real name was.  
Thinking of her, brought a saddness to him. Kendra had died to make Dana a Slayer.

Flash Back

Xander logged on the net in his computer class, it was his free time in class when you were allowed to surf the net or just play games on one of the school's computers. Xander used the times he was on line to talk to Willow, she would sometimes be at the same times as he was, taking a break from teaching the computer class in Sunnydale. Xander's teacher thought he was talking to a teacher there not a student so he gave Xander the go ahead as long as he kept his grades up in class.

"Hey, Will, is everyone all right?" Xander typed to his friend.

"Badness, Kendra was killed last night," she typed back

"Kendra? My god! What happened?"

"Buffy had a welcome home party. Need I go on?"

"Buff's back?"

"Yes, she's back. Xander, did you tell her to kick his ass?" Both of them knew who they where talking about.

"Yes, it was to make sure the world kept going you know? She needed to be at the top of her game."

"She's pissed at you."

"So, not like I will ever see you guys again."

"Xander don't talk like that, I'll come out this summer."

"Don't worry, Will. Miss you guys, but I understand. Anyway I got a girlfriend now."

".."

".."

"Will?"

"Is she evil?"

"Well, she has a big dad who doesn't like me. Does that count?"

"What did you do?"

"ME? Why is it always me?"

"I know you."  
"Anyway what's the dirt on her?"

Xander and Willow spent the next 20 minutes catching up. But Xander never did tell her about Dana being the Slayer. Not his secret to tell.

End Flashback

As he entered, he came to a stop. There was the librarian tied to a chair. Dana was watching her,  
holding a very big knife in her hands. A black eye and busted lip on the librarian.

"Uh, Dana? What's going on?" Xander asked, he really hoped that she hadn't snapped or anything.

"She threw a knife at my head," Dana said, looking over her shoulder at him, "So I threw it back with interest."

"Uh, huh," Xander began. "So what's the nice lady's name?"

"I don't know, I just walked in. She asked me my name, then threw a knife at my head. After that we haven't had much to say to one another."

"So what are you going to do to the lady?" Xander asked as he closed and locked the main door, "And are there any more people in here?"

"Nope, this is the library. Who comes in here unless they have a book report? All those aren't given out for a few more months."

When she had said that, it hit him. Knife to the head, library, and the tweed jacket the lady wore.

"Dana, I think you should untie her." Looking at the lady one more time, who was still in dreamland. Well there's another thing she has in common with Giles, he thought, thinking about how Giles always seemed to be knocked out.

"Why?"

"I think this is your new Watcher. All the clues fit, library, tweed, and has a glass jaw."

"Ok, I trust you, but if she tries to kill us again; no kisses for a week."

Later after Linda had revived. The trio sat around her office. Well sat would be a liberal call. Xander was slouching in a chair with Dana sitting in his lap. Watching the Watcher watch them. With an ice patch on her black eye.  
"So," Linda started, "you know about Slayers? And you helped the one on the Hellmouth?"

"Yep, Watcher lady," Xander said, Dana just smirked and settled more into his lap.

"Well, I am here to take charge of you Dana, from now on you must put forth a presentable front, You will get rid of those clothes for a start. You will meet me here every day and go over your patrols, and report about all the vampires and demons you have run across or slain."

"Lady, just who do you think you are?" Dana said looking just a little pissed. The only thing that kept her from getting up was that she was sitting in Xander's lap. Which was a nice place for her. He made her fill protected, even if she could bench-press him in one hand.

"I am a Watcher, you are a Slayer. You should just trust me. I will do what is best for you."

"Lady, I just met you. You threw a knife at my head, I don't trust you, and you sure as hell don't know what's best for me."

"Faith," Linda started, "you must trust me."

"You shouldn't have thrown a knife at me. Then I might have trusted you. You need to learn how to meet people."

"Yep, the Watchers need to update that first meeting thing. I mean, would you trust someone that just tried to kill you?" Xander asked.

"I did no such thing, she is a Slayer, there was no way I could have hurt her."

"Yes, but she might have not been the Slayer. Then you would have killed a girl, then what? Oops, lets try again?"

"That wouldn't have happened. I tracked her down with a spell, it chose her. She is the Slayer."

"No chance that it could have been anyone else?"

"No, there is not a chance of a mistake."

"Ok, as long as you're sure." He looked up at Faith and said, "I am not, she's not, but as long as you're sure that you could not have killed an innocent today."

"We're getting off on the wrong path," Linda said trying a different tactic. "I am not a bad person, I was sent to help you and train you. To be your guide. I even have fresh cookies."

Xander perked up to that, Faith noticed. Looking down at her boyfriend. She thought, Guess mom was right, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.  
Xander feeling Faith's eyes on him settled back down. "Well, we should at least listen to what she has to say," Xander said looking around.

Linda smiled a little at that. Men, she thought, always thinking about their needs: food and sex.

Vampires sat around the throne room.

"This new Slayer is in town. Find, her then comehere," Mr. Trick told them. Behind him Kakistos sat on his throne.

The deformed Master Vampire, looked around the room.

"No one tastes her! She is mine! You can have her family, but the Slayer is mine!" Kakistos ordered them.


	4. Chapter 4

No lies 4 (Re-post and re-writen)  
For fun not profit.

Cookies - it all boils down to the cookies. If we  
hadn't eaten the cookies then none of this would have  
happened. At least that was what Dana hoped. She was  
sitting on her front porch swing looking at nothing.  
Xander had been gone for over 3 weeks now. It all had  
started innocently enough.

flashback

Xander and Dana sat in the library, a thin film  
of sweat on both. They had just completed their  
afternoon work out. Linda was sitting across from  
them, with a plate of Cookies and glasses of milk in  
front of her. Linda pushed the treats over to them,  
and with a smile.

"Go ahead, eat up," Linda smiled again, "you need  
to keep your strength up."

Xander looked at his girl, then at the cookie, then  
again at his girl. The look on his face was that of  
a wounded puppy, but he was a gentleman and wouldn't  
eat before her. Dana just smiled and shook her head  
at him, then took pitty and got a cookie. Linda had  
been around for a week and was growing closer to Dana every  
day. But Linda and Xander would move farther and  
farther apart, they would fight of how to kill demons  
and vampires. She would go to the book's point of  
what was written, then Xander would tell her how Buffy  
killed this one or that one.

Which in itself was bad enough. He was always  
talking about her and Willow too. But she knew that  
he loved her, and she needed Linda so he would cool it around  
her.

He would leave when Linda and Dana talked. They  
would talk, every day. Sometimes about Slaying, and  
other times about boys as long as Xander wasn't  
brought up it went smoothly. They even had a  
conversation about Slayers in that special time ofthe month, Xander had only heard the beginnings of  
that conversation and ran for the hills while the  
women watched him, each with a smile of their own reasons.  
Dana thought it was cute that he could talk about  
just about anything else, but talk about a natural  
body function and he was off and running back to the  
shop classes. If she guessed right, that was his hiding  
spot, the one place in the school that he would not  
run across Marv or his crew, not that he was afraid  
of them but he really didn't need another fight on  
his record. While Linda saw it as a weakness, if the  
boy would run from a conversation, then he might  
break in an important moment.

And that was how it went from day to day. Til one  
day, Both Dana and Xander where eating cookies.  
Right before that they had been talking about their  
date coming up this Friday. Then...

Dana was sitting next to her friend. Nothing more,  
just a girl friend with guy parts. And Xander was  
sitting by the girl he loved but he would never tell  
Dana because he knew she didn't love him. He would  
help her out on her missions and training. But he  
knew she would never be his.

All the while Linda sat back and watched them. She  
hoped this was the right thing to do. And it seemed  
to be, at least that was what Mr. Travers told her.  
We didn't need another uncontrolled Slayer on our  
hands. So it was up to her to bring her in. Soon it would  
be all right, Dana would be Slaying, and she would be  
the Watcher that she was always meant to be.

End Flashback

While Dana sat on the swing thinking about what  
happened, Xander was sitting in the back room of the  
Kit Kat Club. All around him were women in all matter  
of dress and un-dress. It was heaven. He might have  
given up on the female species, but he still liked to  
look at them. And if had time he would help himself  
out. But those were few and far between. On the road  
with three stripping party girls you don't have much  
time to yourself. And then to hear them talking! Notto mention what they talked about! He was surprised he  
never passed out due to lack of blood flow to his  
brain.

It was his first morning that sat the tune for the  
whole trip. It was kind of agreement that nothing  
would happen between them, in the room at least. It  
was a safe zone, no sex and no one else would be  
brought in. You could sit around nude all day nothing  
would be said. As long as it wasn't done as a tease.  
And if you found someone that you wanted you got  
another room.

So on the first morning to say Xander was shocked was  
an understatement. He was half asleep. On a fold-a-way  
bed they got for him. He would not sleep in a bed with  
a girl he had just met. So Darla and Lisa shared a bed  
while Debbie had one to herself. As he became awear of  
his surroundings, first he noticed that the girls  
were up, then as he made his way to the bathroom he  
noticed that Debbie and Lisa were not wearing  
anything, one was bent over her suitcase looking for  
clothes, the other was sitting in front of the mirror  
doing her hair. It left more flesh exposed in one  
moment than he had seen in all his life. He quickly  
moved into the bathroom only to find Darla soaking in  
the tub. She had a headphone on and her dark hair was  
plastered against her head which was bobbing to the  
beat of some unheard music.

Xander just looked at her and turned around, all  
thoughts of using the bathroom leaving his head. He  
looked at Debbie. She had just finished her hair was  
watching Xander's face, trying, without much success, not  
to laugh at him.

"Huh bunb huh?" Xander said what thought at the time  
that was the height of the art of human communication.

Lisa looked at Debbie, with a smile, "We broke him?"

"Either that or Darla does something unusual in the  
bath," Debbie said with a snicker.

"What? No! Its. Just. With. The. No. Clothes. And.Things. Out," Xander stammered in a confused and  
worried voice.

"Xander what was the first rule I told you about on  
this trip?" Lisa asked.

"No hanky panky in the room," Xander asked looking at  
the giggling women, which caused things to bounce in  
the nicest ways.

"Yes, that's the first rule," Lisa started, "no sex  
in this room. It's a free zone. Xander, we make a  
living taking our clothes off. That doesn't mean sex.  
There is an element of sex in it. But not here. We can  
walk around nude and nothing is said nothing is  
implied. If you want sex you find it elsewhere, and we  
will do the same. You don't bring friends here and  
neither do we. We're all grown ups here. If you and  
one of us has a hook up, then you do it somewhere else  
and don't bring it here. The same with us.  
Understand?"

"Yeah, but..." trying his best to look her in the  
eyes.

"If you want to walk around like this, you're free to  
do so. Just no sex."

"But what if I..." he said glancing down.

"Ok, that's normal for the first few days anyway.  
Just try not to think about sex," Lisa said grinning  
at him.

"Lisa, I am a guy, the floor makes me think of sex."  
Looking anywhere but at the women.

"Xander, I understand." Then she said with a grin,  
"We might fix that problem later though, just in  
another room."

"Uhbubhu?" Xanders eyes snapping back to her. While  
Debbie started to laugh again. Her brother was right  
about Xander: he was funny.  
In the back of Xander's mind. He was thinking about  
Dana and Buffy. He had held out for them. And both of  
them had thrown him away. Both wanted just to use him  
on their terms. He got nothing but his heart broken  
with both of them.

Well, Xander thought, fuck them, I am going to  
have fun. By the time this trip is over he was going  
to be a new man and no one was going to use him again.

Trasker's Home  
Three weeks ago

Dana was in the shower, she had been in there all  
morning. She had felt that dirty. That damned  
spell. Soon Xander would be showing up to give her a  
ride to school. She would tell him everything. He  
deserved nothing less. She hoped he would forgive her  
for what she had said and done, although she had had  
no control over it. Someone knocked at the door.

"Dana? Honey you ok?" It was her mother- it was the  
third time this morning.

"Yes, I'm okay, mom," Dana called back. Getting out  
of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror; no  
she didn't look any different. But last night she was  
a girl, now she was a woman. And she killed someone  
who was having sex with her. Unprotected sex at that.  
God she still felt dirty, but she couldn't hide out  
any more. She didn't know what bothered her more, the  
sex or the murder. No, it wasn't murder, he had been  
hurting her.

How she didn't know, but the Slayer side of her felt  
an attack, so what she did was fight back. And it  
wasn't sex, but it wasn't rape either, she had wanted  
to have sex with Marv, she knew that, but if someone  
hadn't played with her mind there was no way she would  
have done it with Marv. And Xander . . . someone did  
the mind deal with him to. She just wanted him to hold  
her, let her cry - let her make up for what she had said.  
But he's not here now, she thought looking at the  
clock beside the sink, but he soon will be! She  
started to grab her clothes and rush to get them on.  
She had cut back on the suggestive clothes that she  
had worn for the first couple of days. Now she wore  
clothes that the old Dana wouldn't have worn but not  
that bad. She rushed down stairs, only to see her dad  
walking in the door.

"Tell Xander he needs to move his bike," Harry told  
his daughter. Between both Helen and Dana he had  
gotten to where he could at lest talk about the kid,  
still didn't like him, but could talk about him.

"Xander's not here," Dana told her father confused.

"Well, that motorcycle of his, is behind my car."

With that Dana took off out the door.

There, behind her father's car, was Xander's prize  
bike. A piece of tape held a note to the mirror of the  
bike. Her hands shaking, she opened the note.

(Dana, First off, I do love you, and didn't want  
you to see Marv because of that. But there is  
something wrong with the guy, he uses and hurts  
people. And I cannot stand by and watch that. So I  
will be leaving.

This is not to hurt you. And as you said yesterday,  
you have plenty of friends here, and I only have you  
and the way I see it I lost you last night. I know  
once you give yourself to him there will be no chance  
for us. So I am out of here. And I leave you my heart  
and my soul. You didn't want my heart, but you always  
were wanting to drive my soul, so I leave it with you.  
Take it to school, sell it, whatever you wish. But  
enjoy it, and know that I will love you forever.

P.S. don't look for me, you won't find me,  
by the time you read this, I am long gone.)

After reading the note then re-reading it. She knew  
he knew what had happened, but not everything. Shejust fell to her knees crying til her father came out.

flashback to the day before

The spell had taken a little longer than Linda  
thought to change his memories but it had finally  
taken hold. He thought of her the way he thought of  
Buffy. But he lost some of the loyalty somewhere, but  
that was of no matter. He was not the important one.

He was just the sidekick.

Now when Linda had started on Dana. It was another  
long time before she had completed the memory  
alterations. Now she was no longer in love with that  
twit. He was just a friend. And soon that too should  
be removed. It wouldn't be long, if she keeps dosing  
Dana before she could remove him from the picture all  
together. Then after Dana was removed from her  
parents, she would be in the control of the Council.

The next day after Xander dropped Dana off at school,  
Xander had tried to talk to Dana about what they were  
doing Friday night. He had tickets to a concert, but  
Dana said she had other plans.

Later that day he found out from Sherry, one of  
Dana's friends had let slip, Dana was going out  
with Marv.

It seemed that Dana had called him last night. And  
after a little while agreed to a date. Her parents were  
even okay with it. As long as it wasn't him. Helen  
still liked him, he knew that, but Harry hated his guts.

But the news about the date had been crushing to  
Xander. Here he was sitting on the side lines again.  
Just like the star crossed lovers Buffy and Angel.

Now he was watching Marv and Dana. He didn't know if  
he could do it again.

The next day after school, Xander was waiting for  
Dana. She told him that she didn't need a ride home  
that day, that she had gotten a ride from someone  
else. And Xander had a sinking feeling he knew who.

"Dana," Xander started, "I heard you're going out  
with Marv on Friday."

"Yes," Dana said looking at Xander she hoped that he  
would be okay with her and Marv. But from the look on  
his face she could see that was not to be the case.

"He's bad news, Dana. I mean look at all the girls he  
has used in the past, I don't want you getting hurt by  
him."

"I know about the girls, but he told me he's changed.  
And I believe him," she said looking at him. Something  
was wrong with this but she couldn't put a finger on  
it. She shouldn't be fighting with Xander, she trusts  
him. And Xander felt the same way, something was  
wrong, but he didn't know what.

"Dana, don't do this," Xander begged her. He knew if  
she went out with Marv something would happen to her,  
something bad.

"Why?" Dana's unease as to what was wrong was turning  
into anger, just like her father. Rage would slip in  
and she would do things she didn't want to do.

"Just trust me," Xander looking around, "there's  
something not right about him. Hellmouthy."

"Oh," Dana said with a shake of her head,  
"Hellmouthy? Are you sure? Maybe it's that you want me  
for yourself? I know how you feel about me. But I  
don't feel that way about you. So please, if  
you value our friendship, you'll back off and let me  
have a life or you'll need a new best friend. Make a  
whole bunch of new friends seeing as you only got me  
here." As Dana said that it felt so wrong, like  
someone else was talking for her, or at least giving  
her the ideas, it didn't feel like that came from her.  
"This is so not about me!" What she had said hurt him,  
caused him to think once again about the blonde Slayer  
in Sunnydale. How she felt about him and how he had  
felt about her. There was no way that he would go  
through that again.

"Well, it's not about me. I know what I want and how  
I can get it. And I am very sorry it's not you. So  
please back off, dude."

"Yeah," a voice behind him said. "Back off, dude."

Turning around there was Marv. He pushed Xander aside  
and put his arms around Dana's shoulders. "You ready,  
babe?" Marv asked looking at Xander the whole time. He  
didn't know what was going on, it had the smell of  
magic, but he was not going to turn down a meal like  
Dana, he could smell she was pure, a virgin. And that  
was a meal that was really hard to come by lately.

Xander just stood there. A growl building deep in his  
chest. If either Dana or Marv heard it they gave no  
sign, and if they had looked back at Xander they would  
have seen him seem to grow bigger with his eyes  
flashing green. Then seem to sink back into himself.  
After that he just turned an walked to his bike. He  
had decided he was not going to be a slayer's bitch toy  
again.

End Flashback

Moony's Strip Club

Xander sat in the back of the club, he was too young  
to go out front of the club and watch the girls dance.

But he could sit in the back, the girls told the  
managers that he was Darla's little brother, so they  
okayed him staying. A few had been a little weirded  
out that the brother of a stripper would want to watch  
his sister dance, and by the flirting that went on  
between them.  
Tonight the girls were going all out in the club.  
They would call men that they liked from the area and  
would have them meet at the club. And tonight they had  
hit the motherload of men. It looked to be a long  
night alone for him. It had happened once or twice so  
far. With luck it would keep happening. He liked the  
girls but they got to him a lot. The only guy with  
three horny girls that lived the clothing optional  
life style.

As he sat in the backroom he heard someone come down  
the hall. And stop outside the room he was sitting in.

Then the door opened. There stood one of the girls  
that worked here, she was crying. A bruise on her  
face.

"Hey," Xander began, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she said too fast. Then she walked over to  
one of the lockers and started to clean it out.

"You sure?" The smell of fear strong on her. He  
looked at her locker door. 'Cheri' was written on  
the door.

"Yes, just had a fight with my boyfriend."

"Some fight, Cheri," Xander said walking toward her.

"How?" Then looking at Xander "He only does this  
when I am bad," she said in a small voice. Xander  
stood taller to the girl, it seemed that he just grew  
bigger.

His eyes flashed green, then turned darker. As he  
remembered about his father, only doing things to  
him because he was bad. Xander leaned into the girl  
and took a deep sniff of her, she drew back from him,  
fear rising stronger in her. This kid wasn't normal,  
she had seen some of the strippers in St. Louis act this  
way. You just backed away and they left you alone.

There got it, Xander thought. As he caught the  
man's scent on the girl.  
"You stay here," Xander said looking at her. "I'll  
be back."

With that Xander took off out the door at a trot.  
If anyone had seen him moving down the hallway they  
would not have been able to tell if it had been  
human or animal. The muscles just didn't seem to move in  
their normal order. In the back parking lot he found  
him.

A big, balding fat guy with sweat stains on his  
shirt. A beer in one hand. He was leaning against a beat up  
car.

"Hey, you waiting for Cheri?" Xander asked.

"Yea, what's it to you?" Xander could smell the  
stench of stale beer and sex on the guy.

"She's a nice girl."

"She's a whore that's holding out on me," he said,  
standing up, and looking at the young kid standing  
in front of him. He didn't notice that a small growl was  
coming from the kid. "She should have been out earning  
some money at a frat party, instead she's here."

"So she wants to dance for the men here instead of a  
party, big deal."

"Not dance, boy, spread those legs of hers."

Xander just looked down. Then with a brutal side  
kick to the man knee, causing him to go down. The  
man fumbled at his waist band. Pulling out a pistol, and  
started to aim and were Xander was only to find him  
gone. Pulling himself the guy looked around.

"Come out, you fuck!" he screamed out looking  
around. He heard a growling noise all around him. Then a  
short bark that was almost a laugh. He put all his  
weight on his good leg, trying to look in every direction  
at one time. Again, that laugh, he had heard it  
before. Some nature show, about hyenas came to him. The freak hada hyena out here. Fuck the girl, I'm out of here. Then he  
backed up to his car.

The shadows seemed to move around him, causing him  
to spin toward it. Only made him put too much weight  
on his damaged knee, causing it to give out and down he  
went. Then he heard running feet. He pulled himself  
up just in time to see a figure jumping at him. Landing  
on top of him knocking the gun away from them.

"You know I hate bullies," Xander told the man, as  
he pulled him up. Looking at him deep in his eyes.  
"And drunks." With a fast strike knocked him back to the  
ground. Then drew back and kicked him in the  
mid-section, causing the man to lift off the ground,  
and all the air to rush out of his lungs. Several  
cracks of rupturing ribs were audible, along with a  
painful scream.

"Did you know that I lived in a house with two  
drunks?" he continued, still in a clam voice. Then  
he kicked the guy again. "I never could fight back. I mean how? I  
had nowhere to go. And I would lose my friends, but now  
I don't have to worry about that, got no friends to  
lose. So I can fight back." He kicked the guy a few  
more times. "Yes, I know you didn't do anything to me. But like  
I said, I just hate, bullies." Looking down the man, Xander  
noticed he was out like a light.

Xander didn't know how long he had been out. Was it  
the first kick or the third? Bending down, Xander  
started to go through his pockets. Xander found and took the  
man's wallet, a switchblade knife and two clips for the pistol.  
Inside the wallet was two thousand dollars. He then  
went over to the pistol and picked it up. It was a Desert Eagle .50.

Looking back at the man, knowing full well he  
couldn't answer, Xander asked, "What the hell did you need a gun  
like this for, you sick fuck?"

He turned to walk back into the club. Cheri was  
sitting in the changing room. She looked up as  
Xander walked in.

"Here," Xander said, handing her the money, "thedick's in the back. You need to get away from him."

"But," Cherri said looking at the ground, "He's good  
for me. Takes care of me."

"Cheri, he's a bully and is pimping you out."

"No, I am not a whore!" fire in her eyes. "I just  
like having a good time."

"Well, he gets paid for your good time." Xander  
looked Cheri in the eyes. Cheri looked at the money,  
she believed Xander. But this was all she knew.

"What can I do?" she asked in a small voice.

"Anything you want, take the money, it's not much  
but it's a start." Xander kneeled down in front of  
her. "It's not a lot, keep dancing if you want. But get  
away from guys like that, they're users. Go find a  
home."

"I can't go back there. Not now."

"Yes, you can. It will be hard, but you can do it."  
He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Then  
got up and walked out. At the door, he turned.  
"Sometimes, home is all you got, I lost mine, don't  
lose yours." With that he left and was on his way out,  
he told the bartender to tell the girls he was going to the  
hotel.

He had enough of the fun for the night.

Boston, Omega control

Harry was having a wonderful day; the punk was gone.  
Sure his daughter was broken up about it, but hell,  
she was out on a date with that Marv guy last night.  
Got home a little late, but as long as she was away from  
that troublemaker. It was ok, she wouldn't do it  
again. He was researching some reports on some  
terrorist cells. To see if they had made anyin-roads into the USA. Helen was working over on the  
top floor, working on the same thing. But while he  
was looking at arms deals, she was working from the  
finance point of view.

He noticed that Mr. Trilby was in his office across  
the way, and inside was his daughter. What's Dana  
doing here? Harry thought.

Inside Trilby's office

"I couldn't talk to anyone else," Dana was saying.

"Ok, so you killed this boy?" Trilby asked, he was  
tying to get the facts straight on this.

"Yes, sir," Dana replied in a small voice.

"This was after he raped you?" You could hear the  
rage in his voice, the thought of someone doing that  
to this young woman.

"Yes, no... it wasn't rape," Dana sat back confused,  
"I didn't want it to be him, but someone messed with  
my mind and I forgot - about Xander. He was the one I  
wanted to be my first."

"So someone altered you mind? Could it have been  
Xander trying to do something and he ran away  
because it didn't work?"

"No, Xander would never do anything like that!" Dana  
got up and started to pace the office. "Xander cares  
for me. He would never do something like that, he  
even left me his bike. Besides, he already had me, what  
would he need to mess with my mind for?"

"Ok," Spence said. The kid's in the wind, that was  
unfortunate. He would have to make a few calls  
about that. The boy knew too much to be left on the  
street.

"Can you help me find Xander?" Dana said with ahopeful voice.

"Yes, I'll see what I can do about it," Trilby  
paused. "What did you do with the body?"

"I hid it." Her voice going went lower, not looking  
up.

"Ok, I'll handle it." He had got a report this  
morning from some Doctor Wash or Walsh something  
that had information on the Slayer and demons.

Somewhere on the road

The girls were sleeping while Xander drove. They had  
a day or two to reach their next job. Lisa and Darla  
had spent the day calling people to meet them at the  
club. And it looked to be another big night. Xander  
was feeling out of sorts, his mood wasn't the best, but  
he tried not to show it to the girls. They didn't  
deserve it, they had been good to him. Better than  
most people. And it was fun when they stopped to eat  
somewhere. All eyes were on them the entire time  
they were there. And Xander would eat it up, all the  
years as the clown and the nerd were gone. He was  
this darkly handsome man traveling with three beautiful  
women, some of the waitresses would give him their  
numbers before he would leave. It was nice for a  
change. He had told the girls his 18th birthday was  
coming in a few days. He was told they would take  
care of the party, the only thing for him to bring  
would be his stamina: he would have a night he could not  
forget.

The next day, after the girls got off from the club,  
they headed back to the hotel. Xander had already  
left and was sleeping when they pulled themselves in the  
door. A few minutes later there was a pounding on  
the door. Lisa and Debbie had already passed out on  
one of the beds, while Darla was in the shower. So  
Xander pulled himself to the door. Outside where three verydrunk collage boys. Linemen from the local school's  
football team, looking for the girls.

"Hey," Xander started, "they're off the clock. Come  
back in the morning. They have a show at lunch  
before we leave."

"Listen, little guy," the biggest one said, a  
lustful grin on his face, "Get out of the way, they owe more  
than a dance after all the money we gave them."

"Guys, I just got to bed, I've been driving all day.  
Come back in the morning. The girls will talk to you  
then." He started to close the door. But the big man  
pushed it back open.

"We are not here to talk. We paid them enough, it's  
time for them to spread those legs."

"I really wish you hadn't said that," Xander said.  
Before the guys knew what was happening, he was on  
them. These girls were not whores. And no one was  
going to treat them that way. The fight was short  
and brutal. The three drunks were alive when he  
finished them, but that was all that could  
be said about them. He had been cranky all day, and  
the fight had helped. The hotel manger would say  
nothing about what happened to the guys. Just one look  
at Xander while the fight was going on was enough for  
him to know that he didn't see anything that night.

When Xander had returned to the hotel room. Lisa and  
Debbie still had not woken up. He had thought that  
the fighting would have awoken them, but that was not  
the case. Cuddled up together, they were sleeping in  
their clothes. Xander just crawled back in bed and was  
asleep before Darla was out of the shower.

The next morning

Xander felt something soft on his chest. It was that  
feeling that woke him up, he was laying on his bed,  
and a soft weight was on his chest. He looked up atthe bed across from him. There Debbie and Lisa were  
watching him.

"So stud," Lisa said humor thick in her voice, while  
Debbie was just smiling, "Got something to tell us?"

The first thing that went through his mind was that  
they saw the fight, then the weight moved on him  
again. Turning his head he saw red hair on his  
shoulder. Red hair? he thought.  
Then it hit him, Darla's in bed with me!

"Darla's in bed with me?" he said at the same time  
as he thought it.

"Yep, she is," Debbie said, "looks like she got her  
own teddy bear."

"Or would that be a Xander bear?" Lisa added.

"Guys, guys, why is Darla in bed with me?" Xander  
asked, as far as he knew she wanted to sleep on the  
cot. The girls decided that is was only fair that they  
switch off so Xander would get the bed sometimes. And  
tonight was Darla's turn on the cot.

"I don't know, lets ask her," Lisa said. "Yo! You  
redheaded hussy, wake up!"

The redhead in question only mumbled and slid  
further under the cover, while grabbing tighter on  
onto Xander.

"Not letting my Xandybear go!" Darla said as she  
snuggled into him.

"XandyBear?" Xander and the two other girls said at  
the same time.

"No sex," Lisa said, "Rule one, remmber?"

"Hey," Xander said, "No sex guy here. She's the one  
that crawled in bed with me."

Debbie looked over at Xander. Over the last week,while the girls would often go nude, Xander would  
never be completely nude. He always had worn shorts at least.  
And last night he had slept without a t-shirt on.

Staring at his chest. "Wish I thought of that  
first," Debbie said.

"Well, join us," came the reply from under the  
covers.

And from then on, poor Xander ended up sleeping with  
beautiful strippers. Every night from then on he  
would go to bed alone only to wake up with at least  
one girl in bed with him. He heard everything from,  
"you're warm", to "I had a bad dream," for reasons they  
would be in bed with him. He thought it was just their way of  
making him feel welcome with them, not that they didn't do  
that all the time. What with the nude sleeping and  
the walking around and just about anything else they  
could find to do nude. He felt very welcome. But  
none of them crossed the rule one line. No one had sex. Yet.

"The Game has taken an unexpected turn. Don't you  
think?" the male being asked his counterpart.

"Yes," the female said, looking across the playing  
field at him, "You altered my piece."

"No, you opened the door, I just took advantage of  
it." The smile could be heard in his voice, it had  
been a long time since he had be able to outdo her.

"To what end is this change that you have brought  
about in him?"

"I just brought the beast and the warrior up. It's  
up to him. how far they come. But it is possible  
that he will become unplayable." Which was not a bad  
thing from his side of the game, remove this piece and the  
other would go as well.

"We will see."

The real world

Dana was sleeping, but not peacefully. She had been  
dreaming all night, well not dreams, nightmares. All  
her dreams this night centered on Xander. How he was  
dead in an alley somewhere or that he was being hurt  
by something. Then something happened in her dreams  
something that hadn't happen before. She was  
somewhere else, and Xander was standing in front of  
her, but as he stood there were shadows moving in on him.  
He looked at her and smiled, but then the shadows  
rolled over him. When they pulled back a new Xander is  
standing there, and this one smiles too, only now,  
it's like that of a killer looking at prey.

Then a voice.

"Be the light," the female voice whispered from  
nowhere.

Then a light came from behind Dana, it lit a trail  
to Xander. Almost like it was showing the way.

Then she woke up.

The party

It was one hell of an evening. The owner let Xander  
out on the main floor tonight. It was his birthday.  
And you only turn 18 once. All the girls knew him by  
now. He had met a few at other clubs while  
traveling.

He had talked to all of them. And treated them like  
people, not things that a lot of guys do when they  
find out how they make a living. And for a few he had been bodyguards. Cheri had  
even shown up. Though she no longer stripped. She had  
gone home and talked to her dad, and was now getting help.  
She was not going to let some guy pimp her out anymore.  
But she still liked the girls she knew from the clubs and  
would drop by to see them. If someone had told him a few weeksago that this would be happening, he would have called them a  
liar.

The only thing he really wanted to do that night was  
talk to his Wills. They had talked to each other on  
every birthday that he could remember. So he hunted up a  
phone.

Willow was sitting up, working on hacking away at  
Boston school records. She was just taking a peek at  
Xander's grades. It was his birthday and she wanted  
to see if he had been good when she noticed that he  
had not been to school in almost a month. She pulled  
up his records; nope he wasn't out sick. Just gone.

The police were looking into it from what she could find  
out in the Boston PD records, but there was a weird  
flag on the file. That was in no way normal or just  
police, it looked hardcore. Like something her  
hacker friends in New York would write. Crash&Burn  
were the best at hacking, but they also made a few  
bucks writing code for computer system protection.  
This was some of their work. But not their  
placement.

They would not put stuff like this on someone unless  
they were playing games again. She  
was going to hunt them up and chat to them about it when her  
phone rang.

It was Xander.

"Wills?" Xander was yelling so you could hear his  
voice.

"Yes, Xander?" She heard someone yell for a beer.  
"Where the hell are you?"

"Uhhh, nowhere," he said in an innocent voice, just  
then in the background she heard a voice on a  
intercom call out, "Give it up for Chesty Melons!"

"Xander, where are you?" As she started to type onher computer pulling up a few programs, and started  
to track Xander. If he wouldn't tell her, she was  
going to find out. Then go and get him.

"Nowhere important. It's just that it is my birthday  
and I wanted to talk to you, Is that a crime?"

"No, not a crime. But Xander, you've been out of  
school for over three weeks. I am worried about  
you." As she said this, her eyes where following the  
programs. It had him down to the mid west.

"Something happened. I needed to get away." She  
could hear a sadness in voice, something big had  
happened to her best friend.

"Xander, tell me, I'll come to you, bring you home."  
She really didn't care what Oz would say, or Buffy;  
her Xander was hurting, But she knew Oz would be  
cool with it. Hey, he might even drive me, she  
thought.

"I can't. It's just my luck. So once I work things  
out, I'll be back," the lost Scooby told his redhead  
friend. Only then did she hear a voice, a woman's  
voice, tell Xander that the girls were ready for him,  
and that he didn't need anything but his stamina.

"Well, got to go. Be seeing you, can't let the  
ladies wait, they've been working up to this all  
day." With that he hung up the phone. And Willow  
noticed where her friend's phone call came from.  
It was a place called The Candy Shop. Well, that  
made sense since Xander did love his Twinkies. She  
decided to wait with going to get him.

He sounded like he was hurting, and she knew when  
something hurt badly, he just disappeared for a  
while, then he would show up. And what badness could  
happen at a Candy store?

After the phone call the party really took off. That  
night the bar closed early; it had been a slow nightanyway. The owner Lindy had taken a liking to the  
boy. So it became a private party tonight. She  
kicked out some guys that had shown up a few hours  
after Xander's phone call, they weren't drinking anyway.  
Just sitting and watching the boy's party start, not  
that Lindy blamed them, it was a nice table to watch. A  
cute guy, three cute girls and more joining as they  
sat there. Any of her girls that wanted to leave could,  
but most stayed. And that night Xander really put  
his Harris side to work, he drank everything and  
anything. He wanted to get a certain brunette  
out of his mind. And the girls did all they could. He  
got put in the best seat in the house and watched all  
the girls strip, got at least one lap dance from everyone.  
And as the night wore one the clothes got lost by the girls.  
Soon he was the only one with any clothes on.

Around 2 in the morning a girl, Lisa, thought out loud that Xander  
needed his clothes off to be like the girls there - and  
that he should take them off like they had. So Xander had his first  
dance lesson.

"Come on you can do it!" Lisa was telling him,  
getting the others in on it.

"No, I can't dance," Xander said in a drunken voice.

"Come, I'll keep this up til you do," Lisa said,  
then moved over to suck on his neck.

"And that's a threat?" Xander said squirming in his  
seat, "How?"

Darla moved up on the other side and stared to suck  
on his neck from the other side.

"Hmmm, Xandery goodness." Darla was starting to do  
something with her tongue.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it," Xander said pulling away.  
"But I am not good at dancing."

Debbie, who had been watching them, asked, "Don't I  
get a taste to?"  
"Don't worry," Lisa said to Xander, "we will help  
you."

To which a room full of girls exclaimed, "Yes!"  
It was rare that a guy would do something like  
this.

Darla slid over next to Debbie and kissed her.  
"There, you got your Xander Taste."

"But I want it from the source," Debbie said with a  
pout.

"Maybe later," Darla said to her friend, "he has to  
sleep with us anyway. And we got another two weeks  
to get to LA."

As Debbie started to say something, the lights went  
down and Xander walked onto the stage. The girls  
started with the cat calls. And that was the last thing  
Xander could remember of that night.

He awoke the next morning with a hang over and no clothes,  
which wasn't too bad.

The other thing wasn't bad either: he was in their  
hotel room, and there were 12 girls from the club  
there, and everyone was on the floor. The beds had been  
pushed back and stood up against the wall and the  
blankets were laid out on the floor. Xander slept  
in the middle of and an all-girl pile: there were  
breasts everywhere, and not a stitch of clothes on any of  
them. Even he didn't have any clothes.

What the hell have I done now? he thought.

The next day at the library, Willow was sitting with  
her boyfriend. Talking with the rest of the Gang.

When Xander came up in the conversation. Willow let  
them know what she had found out about him missing.  
Buffy was ready for a hunting down and dragging  
party when Willow brought up that he had called herlast night, which caused the Slayer to stop.

"He called you?" Buffy asked in a hurt voice.

"Yes, I am his best friend in forever," Willow  
explained to her.

"I know, but he could have called me too. I wanted  
to wish him happy birthday too," the Slayer pouted.

"Buffy," Oz asked, "did you even know it was his  
birthday?"

"Well, no, but I would have told him if he had  
called."

The group looked around at each other - Buffy logic  
at work.

"Buffy, I really don't think he wants to talk to  
you, like ever," Cordy said from her seat next to  
Jonathan.

"What? Why?" Buffy said, a panicky look on her face;  
Xander not wanting to talk to her?

"The last time you talked to him, you blasted him  
about being jealous of a murdering monster. Then  
with the whole lie thing, he just won't talk to you at  
all. Me, maybe, Willow in a heartbeat. The rest of  
you guys? I don't think so. You all treated him badly."

"What do you mean by that?" Giles asked.

"He looked up to you guys, and you kept kept putting  
his opinions down. Well, he's away. So live with  
it!" the queen of Sunnydale told the Scoobies.  
"Anyway how much do you know about Xander now?  
Girlfriend's name? Whether he works?" She drew blank looks from  
them. "Guys, I hardly ever talk to him, just an e-mail now  
and then and I know that!"

"You get e-mail?" Buffy asked. She didn't get e-mail  
either.  
"Anyway I found out where he was last night," Willow  
began, trying to get the conversation away from  
'Xander doesn't talk to Buffy.' "He still has a  
sweet tooth, he called from a place  
called the The Candy Store. But why they served beer  
there I don't know."

"Uhmm, Willow, were was this?" Oz asked, looking at  
his girlfriend.

"Alabama, why?"

"Well, there are some clubs that are called The  
Candy Store."

"Xander was drinking? Wait til I get him. With his  
mom and dad he knows better than to drink!" Willow  
started.

"Willow," Oz began again, "they're not just drinking  
places."

Giles started to cough and clean his glasses, he had  
figured out what kind of clubs Oz was talking about.  
Jonathan had too, and was blushing. The girls were  
looking at the guys trying to figure out what was  
going on.

"Honey, they're strip clubs."

"Oh, that's why he had to go for the girls..."  
Willow face went so red it looked like her hair  
color had drained onto her face, even Buffy was  
blushing, only Cordy wasn't. Hey, she wasn't IN the  
strip club, why should she be embarrassed?

"I am going to kill him!" Willow said, "He doesn't  
need to be in a place like that, he has a  
girlfriend!"

Then she turned to Oz. "And how do you know about  
strip clubs?"

With a upturned eyebrow, he said, "I'm I guy, it's  
in the handbook."  
"Guys get a handbook?" Willow asked with large  
eyes.

At the same time as the Scoobies meeting

Dana walked into her godfather's office. She  
sat behind his desk. He watched the small girl sit  
down. He had been worried about her for weeks. That  
bastard broke her heart, and now he had some  
information on him for her.

"Dana," the spy master began, "We've intercepted a  
phone call from Xander to his highschool friends."

Dana head jerk up to look at him. "Where is he?"

"Here's a transcript of the call," the Spy Master  
said sliding over a file.

As Dana sat and read the file. There, where notes on  
the side about background noises. And locations of  
phone calls. Willow was at her home, in Sunnydale,  
while Xander was at a club, The Candy Store? What  
kind of club is named that? Then she read what kind  
of club it was. What was her Xander doing at a club  
like that? Then it sunk in: the spell! He didn't  
know about her and him. He just thought that she  
pushed him away.

He could be with someone else right now.

The way she had been. Damn, she wished she could  
raise that watcher all over again.

The day after Xander left

Linda was sitting in her office when Dana stormed  
in.

"What happened?" Linda asked. This week had gonereally well, the boy was out of her hair, and she  
had a Slayer that acted like a Slayer.

"Xander's gone. Someone put a spell on us."

"Really what kind of spell?" Linda already had a  
sinking feeling that she knew, but was pulling out  
books to look.

"A forget-me spell or something," Dana said as she  
tore though book after book, "We forgot we loved  
each other." She saw a flicker move across her  
watcher's face. She knew something, the times  
together she had learned to read her watcher.

"Linda, you got something to say to me?" Dana asked  
as she sat back crossing her arms across her chest.

"No nothing. Lets look here," Linda said pushing a  
book in front of Dana.

"I have a question for you, Linda," Dana said,  
looking at her Watcher, who was doing her best to  
study a blank piece of paper. "How come you didn't  
notice what was going on between me and Xander?"

"What? How could I know what's going on? I thought  
you had broken it off with him."

"Nope, slammed the door in his face, is more like  
it." She was still looking at her Watcher.

"Well, you're single now, you can turn your energies  
to slaying rather than boys and dating."

"Wouldn't say that, I had a big date with Marv the  
other night," Dana said. "You could say it was that  
special night most girls want to have with the guy  
they love, not under some spell that takes your  
free will away." At those last parts, Linda filched  
again.

"You had sex with Marv?" Linda asked, this was not  
what was supposed to have happened, Dana was to  
become her Slayer, not go out and have sex.  
"What did you do, Linda?" Dana asked, "It's written  
all over your face. Just tell me."

Linda sat back, looked at her books one more time.  
Then told Dana everything she did, the cookies, the  
spells and what Travers told her to do. Dana  
reacted much as expected. She blew through the roof,  
cussed Linda and every other Watcher she had heard  
or read about. Slayers were girls, not weapons, not  
playthings, but people. She wanted nothing to do with Linda again.

End Flashback

"So he was at a strip club?" She knew if godfather  
had wanted, agents would have been on the ground  
there in lest time than it took to think. "Was he  
alone?"

"No," sliding over some pictures taken through a  
window. On them was Xander, and three women. The  
women were kissing on her Xander, and he was just  
smiling, in front of him was a cake.

His birthday, was two days ago.

"So where is he now?"

"Gone." Tribly looked a little put out by that. How  
one teenage boy and three strippers could just up  
and disappear on them again and again was beyond  
him.

"Mr. Tribly," Dana began. "I want to thank you for  
hunting down Xander, but why are you doing this?"

"Young Xander here, knows about who we are and what  
we do, he knows things about your father that no one  
outside of a sealed office in the white house knows.  
He needs to be brought in, or taken out I want him  
in. He could be a great agent in time, he has some  
great qualifications."

"So what can I do?" Dana asked.  
"I did some checking on the Slayer thing. It's real."

To which Dana snorted; she could have told him that.

"I want you to work for me. I'll be sending you to  
Sunnydale soon. Your mom and dad will not be with  
you. But you will be in contact with them and me.  
Only us. If and when Xander shows up, you bring him  
in. If he will not come, you call me, I will take  
care of it."

The next morning

The swing Dana was sitting on, moved a little as her  
mom walked to stand beside her.

"Hey, honey," Helen asked looking at her daughter,  
"How are you doing?"

"Just peachy." Dana hadn't even looked up at her  
mom.

"He's gone," Helen said not unkindly, "He will turn  
up when he wants to be found."

"It's my fault, mom."

"No, it's that Linda's, she did it to you, you had  
no control over it."

"Mom," Dana started tears in her eyes, "I did a bad  
thing, Xander tried to warn me, but I wouldn't  
listen. Now he's gone."

"Dana," Her mother said pulling Dana closer, "You  
can't blame yourself for what happened. You had no  
control over it."

"But I did mom, I said those things to him, me no  
one else was there. It came from me. It wasn't me  
talking, but it was. Do you understand? And I can't make  
it better til I find him."  
"Dana, Xander loves you, he told you that in his  
note. He'll turn up and you can straighten it out with  
him."

"How can I mom?" Dana looking into her mom, for her  
to make in all better, "I don't even understand how I  
feel about him most of the time, I love him. But if he  
loved me how could he just walk away?"

"Honey, I don't know," Helen said her daughter was  
hurting so much and she couldn't fix it for Dana, "When  
you find him, and you will, you have to talk to him.  
Find out the why and try again, if you want to, you  
might not, he might not. But if you love him you have  
to try."

A week later

LA, Xander stood by and watched the girls drive off.  
He had had a fun couple of months with them. Now he  
was alone again. They where to sell the chevy and  
get plane tickets home. It was the normal routine  
for them.

Then in a few months start all over again. In the  
last months he was treated like part of a family  
with them, and in just about every strip club from  
one coast to the other was at least one girl that he had  
saved or talked into doing something that turned out  
good for them, from dating a guy to buying a home. And each  
one left a phone number and address for him to stop  
by sometimes. Even a few wanted more from him as  
soon as he was legal. Not that that would happen  
soon. He was kind of burned out on girls. Not in a gay way  
mind you, just that he didn't want to be hurt again.  
It was too much to take. This trip did help him  
understand that not all women were bad, just the  
ones he wanted.

School was still in; he guessed that he could get a  
GED and start work somewhere. He had enough money to  
last a few months, then it was back to work. He was  
not going back to Boston. Or to his parents. Thoseparts of his life were over. He had Soldier Guy and  
the Hyena in his head. Both wanted to hunt, to  
track. Both for different reasons. But the need was there.  
And he was in LA, Buffy was from around here, and  
there were vampires then. Might be some now. So he went in  
search of prey.


	5. Chapter 5

No lies 5

dont own it, just playing with it, Enjoy.

The Bronze

The Music was loud and the lights were bright. Which  
caused the shadows to be very dark. In the middle of the  
dance floor Faith and Buffy danced in the wild sexy  
way they do. Angel watched from the side lines, he had  
just gotten over his trip to hell enough to be around  
people. Jonathan sat at tables wherever one had left  
their drinks. He really didn't want to be here  
tonight. There was a new science fiction show on cable  
tonight that he wanted to watch. But Faith talked him into it.  
He was so in love with her, everyone knew it, but  
Faith. She thought of him as a nice guy that reminded  
her of Xander. And he was fun to talk to sometimes.

Dana played the Faith role very well. No one noticed  
anything unusual about her. And Johno was smart and  
nerdy and with the taint left behind by Marv, she  
wanted guys around she didn't want, so nothing would  
happen. She could flirt and play with him and no one  
was hurt at the end of the day. She loved Xander. And  
when he arrived she would show him how much. But til  
then she did need to play. That piece left inside of  
her by Marv had to do at least that.

It was getting harder and harder for Dana to keep  
Faith separated. She noticed that Faith speak had  
started to slide into her talks with her mom, and on  
her reports to Mr. Spencer. She was even dressing more  
and more like Faith would when she was away from  
Sunnydale for her weekly trips to LA to see her mom  
and dad and talk to Linda. Omega had moved her Family  
to LA so she could visit them, and keep her parents  
happy about her working for Omega.

Linda it had become easier to talk to her lately. Shehad not forgiven her one bit but she could at least  
talk to her. Omega had her in a safehouse. Linda could  
not contact the outside world, she was now a research  
item for Omega, used to find out anything on the  
supernatural. Which if truth be told was what she  
loved to do. She knew she was not up to be a field watcher,  
anymore than she was able to look at Faith as nothing  
but a tool. She was torn deeply by what had happened  
and was working her way to fix that anyway she could.  
She had the memory spell down, but couldn't find a way  
to break the spell without trying to kill Xander,  
that was what had broken the spell for Dana, she was  
attacked by someone she felt safe with, and from what  
she had found out about Xander now he didn't feel safe  
with anyone. Linda would do anything to fix that. And  
if that meant never seeing her home again so be it.  
She would make this right. But she wasn't making any  
headway between looking for a way to break the spell  
on Xander and fixing what Marv had done to Dana, it  
was slow going.

As Dana danced, it was one of the outlets she had,  
incubus thing had her wanting sex, with anyone. So  
moving with guys on the dance floor was so much better  
than dragging them home. So she would dance with them,  
then take off to her room. And with Xander fixed  
firmly in her mind fix the problem at hand. But she  
needed the outlet. She had tried not to do anything  
about it and had a very embarrassed Uncle Gib to deal with.  
After all the stories she had heard about him, hard to  
believe he could blush that red.

All around the club the others moved in their own  
circles. Buffy was beside her, dealing with the guys  
that danced around them. Johnathan at the table, she  
hoped he would get up and find a girl some time soon. But  
he just sat watching her. Angel was in the corner  
watching Buffy. Kind of creepy if you asked her. Sex  
with the undead? Not that that would happen again. No one  
wanted Angelus back. Then Queen C in her court,  
across the way judging everyone and anyone in the  
club. They really never hit it off, but Dana liked her  
because she was one of the good people here according  
to Xander. And Oz was on the stage with his band, lost  
in his music. Then there was Willow dancing in frontof the stage, watching her boyfriend.

Then there was that feeling again. Both Buffy and Dana  
had felt it all week. Like someone was watching them,  
only it wasn't a nice someone. She stopped dancing,  
Buffy had too. Both looked around the club. Nothing,  
then the feeling was gone.

They started to Dance again. Dana once again looked at  
her new friends. Only to see Willow was gone. A flash  
of red at the door was all she could see as Willow  
was going out the door at a run.

Outside

Willow was looking around. She knew what she saw and  
more importantly who she saw. Xander! Outside was dark and  
cool, at least in the bronze it was warm. But Xander  
was at the door watching them. Why didn't he call her  
or come over? He noticed her, then left. Why?

The alley beside the club was darker than ever, she  
moved into it on the off chance he had gone in there.  
She heard a noise behind, turning fast, only to see a  
vampire turning to dust. With Xander standing behind  
it.

"Hey, Wills," Xander said, holding out his arms,  
"missed you."

"Xander!" Willow called as she ran into his arms, His  
very musclely arms. "Where have you been? How long  
have been back? Why didn't you call me? Where did you get  
all the muscles?"

Xander started to smile; Willow babble - he missed  
that. He just let her go til she noticed that she wasn't  
giving him a chance to speak, then blushed.

"I'm shutting up now," she finally let out, looking  
very sheepishly at him.

"Wills," Xander started looking at his oldest friend,"I've got a job offer and wether I take it or not is  
up to you."

"What?" Willow started only to have Xander place a  
hand over her mouth.

"Do you want me to take you away from here? I can take  
you somewhere safe, just the two of us. We'll be like  
old times." Xander's eyes were neutral, not showing  
which way he wanted her to go.

"What? I can't... No, I am needed here," Willow began.  
If Xander had asked her this just one year ago she would  
have left, with no questions asked. Just to be with  
him. "I have a boyfriend, Xander," she said that very  
firmly. She so didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Wills, I know that I am not talking about being my  
mate or something. You're my family, my sister, I want  
you safe. So if you want to go I can take you  
somewhere you would be safe."

"Xan," the redhead began, "I can't, I'm helping Buffy  
and I have Oz, I just can't leave them."

"I understand," Xander said a sad look on his face,  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Wait," Willow holding out her hand to him, "Xander  
don't go. Come inside, the Gang's all there."

"No, Wills," Xander said walking away, "there is no  
one in there I want to see. Be seeing you."

Xander paused then. "Wills, watch out, your  
slayer friend from Boston brought a friend. He got in town  
tonight."

"What? Who?" A confused look on her face, Xander not  
wanting to go in and see his friends.

"Kakistos. Ask her about him." Then he turned and  
walked away.

Just then Dana came around the corner. Just in time tosee a dark figure walking away. Willow looked at her,  
ever since Dana had shown she knew something was off.  
She would slip every now and then, and say something a  
street kid wouldn't know about. Like the time Willow  
was working on her math home work. VERY hard math, the  
kind that most students run from. Dana took one look  
at it and saw she was making a mistake, and corrected  
her. Said she had the same problem in math last week.  
How had she had a math class while she was on the  
streets?

"Red, you ok?" Dana asked looking at the figure walking away.  
It had stopped when she had started talking, then seemed  
to straighten up and walk faster.

"Yeah," Willow said looking closer at the Boston  
Slayer, "Uh, Faith, who's Kakistos?"

Dana went pale, then looked at the figure, the build.  
Xander. He's here. She started to move after him,  
then the other name hit her.

"Shit..."

Mayor's office.

"Sir," Mary the Mayor's receptionist said over the  
intercom. "There is someone to see you."

"Well, tell him to make an appointment." Nothing at  
his office would happen unless it was planned out.

"He said he has one. His name is Xander Harris."

"Oh, do send him in." Wilkins put down  
his paper work. This was unexpected, but not unwelcome. He had cast a  
spell earlier this week to get someone to help him  
with the Slayers and now with Kakistos, and the boys name sent to him.

Xander walked in, Wilkins could feel the beast inside  
the young man. He knew he was a Volke. A very rare  
creature, he knew of only a few. Most didn't leave  
their packs or families. Very rare - a young rogue. Buthere he was.

"Mr. Harris what can I do for you?" Wilkins sat back  
and hoped he was here for the job. He needed to  
replace Allen Finch, he was becoming a problem. And he needed  
someone that could walk around in the day time, and  
cut all the vampires out.

"Sir, I am here about the job. Is it still open?"  
Xander asked looking around the office.

"Yes, it is." Must not sound to eager, Wilkins  
thought.

"Well, I want it," Xander said looking at the Mayor.  
"I'll work for you, but Willow is to stay safe."

"She works with the Slayer, that's dangerous," Wilkins  
said looking at the young man, he was weaving a  
spell over him as he spoke.

"She's my sister." Xander looked at the mayor. "You  
can't protect her, then I can't work for you."

"What if she is killing my followers?" Almost.

"Then they die, she is to be protected from all  
creatures here."

"Ok," Wilkins told them.

"Ok, you got your man," Xander said, holding out his  
hand to the Mayor. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I do have a problem with one of my men."  
Wilkins looked over Xander, Lets see if he is worth  
the trouble with the redhead, Wilkins thought.

"What do you want done."

"He needs to be taken care of."

"Ok, it's done. Just one question. Who?" Xander asked.  
He had an empty look on his face.  
"Oh, Allen. Come in here for a moment," Mayor Wilkins  
said as he pushed a intercom button.

Sunnydale high

The Scoobies had all gathered in the library, after  
Willow had returned to the others with Dana in tow.  
Giles had gone into research mode as soon as he had  
heard the name. And with Dana's help he found out what  
he wanted and what he really didn't want to know.

"Kakistos," Giles began.

"I'll go out on a limb and say he's bad. Huh, Giles?"  
Buffy said looking at her sister Slayer, somehow she  
was the reason there was a problem.

Dana looked down and rembered Boston.

FLASHBACK

Dana was in Kakistos' lair. It had been a hunt to  
find it. A week hunting the dark streets. She had to  
knock down a lot of doors before she found someone who  
knew where it was. But she was here now. It was the  
last place to look for Xander in Boston. If he wasn't  
here, and God she hoped he wasn't, there were no more  
places to look.

The deformed vampire had been waiting for her. But  
what he didn't know was that Dana took what Xander  
said to heart. Rule one of slaying vampires is: don't  
die. Rule two: cheat. She had brought a bag of hand  
grenades, and used them very liberally throughout the  
lair. At the end of the night most of the vampires  
where dead or running. One of the little explosives  
had gone off in Kakistos' face, causing him to fly out  
a window. But at the end of the night no Xander, just  
a few vamps that had been planning on killing her mom  
and dad.

She killed them all, and the ones that she didn't kill  
just ran. Early the next morning a battered and burnedDana walked home. Feeling more alone than ever.

End Flashback

"Buffy, Kakistos is Greek. It means 'worst of the  
worst'." Giles got up and started to pull more books  
off the shelves. Buffy never stopped looking at Dana.  
"It's a vampire that is so old that his hand and feet  
are cloven."

"So he's here to get her, huh?" Buffy asked. "Just  
what did you do to him?"

"I thought he had something of mine. I wanted it  
back. I thought I'd killed him." Dana paused then looked at Willow,  
"So Red, who  
told you about Kakistos?"

"Xander," Willow almost whispered, which brought the  
whole group to a stop.

"Xander back in town and came to see you?" Giles  
asked.

"Yeah, he asked me to leave with him," Willow said,  
her hand gripping Oz's tightly. Oz trusted his  
girlfriend, but knew how much she cared for her  
friend. And how much it must have hurt her, if she was  
still here and he wasn't.

Both Dana and Buffy looked at Willow with a jealous  
look. Buffy was jealous, because Xander came and saw  
her, not that he asked her to leave with  
him. She knew he wouldn't have asked her that, but  
would have stayed with her. While Dana was almost  
green on the inside. Xander had asked Willow to leave  
with him. Willow could take her Xander away before she  
could break the spell on him. He could be lost to her  
so easily right now.

"Why didn't he talk to me?" Buffy asked, then with a  
pout, "I am his friend too."

"Willow, where is he staying?"asked Giles.  
"Don't know, he said he would talk to me later. And  
that Faith here brought Kakistos with her."

"Well," Giles told his charges, "You need to get to  
class, but come back after school to help with the  
research on this Kakistos. Then we can hunt for  
Xander. But Kakistos comes first."

Later that night

Angel stepped out of the shadows in the Library.

"We got another problem," he told the group. "The  
Mayor has got a new hired gun working for him."

"A gunslinger?" Buffy asked. To which Dana snorted and  
Willow just rolled her eyes. They both knew that she  
only pulled the dumb blonde out when she wanted some  
guy to do something for her, and right now it was to  
get her out of this room and away from the books.

"No, a new enforcer, a Volke," Angel said, from the  
look on his face he knew what Buffy was up to and  
wasn't going to fall for it.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked, a little shaken.

"Heard it just this afternoon. He took out some  
vampires in the warehouse area. Seems they were moving  
on something the Mayor wanted secret."

"So," Buffy asked looking from Angel to Giles, "What's  
the big deal? Just a demon, me slayer, I go get it. No  
volt."

Dana sat back in her chair, just like Buffy, She's  
the slayer, she's special, she can do anything.  
Pffffff. Everyone turned to look at Dana.

"What?" she asked.

"You made a noise," Buffy said, her eyes just a  
little harder than usual.  
"Did not." Dana looked around, she could tell she had  
done something out loud.

"You did you went, 'Pffff.'"

"Well that's better that what I thought I said. Well, I'm  
out of here. See you later." Dana headed for the  
door. She didn't want to be around little miss 'can't  
be wrong' for a while, plus she needed to make a call.

"Faith," Giles called out, "Do keep an eye out for  
trouble."

"Yep, G both of them." Then she was out the door.

"Well, the skank's gone," Willow said looking at the  
door.

"Willow!" Giles reppermanied the redhead girl.

"Well," Willow said looking around the group, "I just  
don't like her. Something is off about her."

"Anyway," Giles started after a hard look at Willow,  
he so didn't want to be dragged into a mud slinging  
conversation, "Lets get back to the Mayor's new man,  
are you sure it's a Volke?"

"Yes, I ran across one in Texas a few years ago. From  
what I was told it's Volke," Angel voice dark with  
memory of his encounter with the creature.

"Ok," Buffy said, "for the creature impaired. What is  
a Volke?"

"It's a kind of were creature," Giles started, his  
voice already going watchery. Oz eyebrow peaked at the were  
creature comment.

"So they're evil?" Willow asked holding Oz's hand, she  
had seen the brow movement.

"Not as a whole, a few here and there. But if this one  
is working for the Mayor, he must be."  
"So what's so special about them?" Buffy asked looking  
around at the group, "Do I need silver bullets or  
what?"

"No," Giles told his slayer, "they are quite mortal,  
at least to being killed. They are a long lived race,  
this one could be over a hundred years old. But they  
will die easily enough due to normal means. But they are  
faster, and stronger that a normal human, maybe even  
more so than a Slayer, they also have better senses  
than a human. And they can shift to animal form at  
will."

"What kind of animal?" Oz asked.

"Usually whatever the nearest big predator is, they  
have been seen as tigers, wolves and bears. And when  
they shift they are a 100 times more dangerous."

"Huh," Oz said with his normal laconic voice, a new  
were in the area. The others only looked around at  
each other, this was a turn nobody wanted, the stakes  
had just gone up.

Once away from the school, Dana picked a payphone at  
random. Looking around she dialed a number she had  
memorized that morning.

"Hello," a female voice said over the phone, "Thank  
you for calling Globule Electronics, how may I direct  
your call?"

"I need to speak to Mina Harker," Dana responded.

"What is her extension."

"670."

Then a male voice came on.

"Report." She could almost recognize the voice, but  
not quite.  
"Kakistos is here, contact the librarian," Dana used  
the code name for Linda, for as the world new she had  
died in Boston, and everyone wanted to keep it that  
way. "She will have more information on him. Also  
Xander has shown."

"Do not make contact, he's to be treated as a threat."

"But control..." Dana began, only to have the voice  
interrupt her.

"No buts," the voice continued. "We finally have  
someone on the inside with the mayor, and we need to  
know what he is planing, there is too much going on  
just now to have you blundering in. So stay away from the  
boy understand?"

"Yes." Then Dana did something that Faith would do,  
she hung up on him, and screamed, "FUCK!"  
It was so loud it scared off the vampire that was walking up behind her.  
When she noticed that the vampire had left she really  
got upset, she was going to use the vamp to work off a  
little need that had been building up.

Looking around and not seeing anything to kill, she  
decided it was enough of a night and a hot shower and  
some quality time with her little toy in her room was  
called for. These Slayer needs were going to  
get her in trouble yet, she thought.

Better stop by the store on the way to my room, I  
need some batteries, she thought to herself.

The days crawled by for the Scoobies. Kakistos was out  
there, both Buffy and Faith ran into his men nightly  
and the fights were getting dirty. It was also  
closing in on Buffy's home. She had gotten home one  
night to find out her mom had almost been mugged, buy  
some of the gang members. But Luckily a nice young man in a suit  
had shown up and ran them off. He had also walked  
her home. It wasn't til she was home safe and the  
young man was gone that she recognized him: Xander. He hadchanged a lot. Dark suit, instead of the eye bleeding  
shirts he used to wear, and his hair cut short. He was  
also a lot more graceful than she remembered too.

If kind of made Buffy feel good that he was watching  
out for her mother. But then it also creeped her out  
that he wouldn't talk to her or the rest, no one could  
find out where he lived, not even Angel. Only that he  
was in town.

Late one night after listening to Buffy talk about  
Xander for an hour.

"So, B," Dana asked as she staked one vamp and kicked  
another to the ground. "All this talk about Xander,  
you ever do the guy?"

"Do the guy?" Buffy asked as she staked one and  
punched another. "Do what?"

"You know," Dana said the thrust her pelvis in such a  
way as not to give any doubt about what she meant. And  
to top that let out a groaning sound.

"Not with Xander!" Buffy said going red, her eyes  
wide, she almost missed the block for the next vamp  
trying to hit her.

"Why not?" Dana looked at her. This was fun, she knew  
that Buffy had never done anything with Xander, but it  
was fun to push the blonde's buttons, "I mean I saw  
the pictures of him, I would give him a ride."

"Who wouldn't you give a ride to?" Buffy muttered  
under her breath.

"What was that, B?" Dana had heard her say something  
but not what because she was in the middle of staking  
a vamp.

"Nothing," Buffy said an to innocent smile.

"Yeah, right."  
Just then the shadows around them seems to move as a  
wave of vampires came upon them.

At the same time. Xander was looking over his new  
apartment. He had gotten rid of Finch on that first  
day, and ever since then he had done everything that the  
Mayor wanted. Now he was sitting in his new place  
playing on his new playstation when the Mayor walked  
in.

"My dear boy," Wilkins started, "I have some news for  
you."

"Yes, sir," Xander said standing up.

"Good boy," Wilkins said looking over at Xander,  
"manners are such a lost thing these days, I am glad  
you still have some."

"It's just the way I was raised, sir." His dark eyes  
locked on the Mayor's blue.

"That's a sign of a man looking someone in the eyes."  
Wilkins smiled widely at Xander, "But lets get back to  
why I came by. Your friends are in trouble tonight.  
It seems that Kikistos has set a trap for them and  
they walked into it with wide eyes."

"Sir, why are you telling me this?" Xander was itching  
to go help them but he knew that he had made his bed, he  
would have to lay in it.

"Well, Kakistos is a problem, a bigger one to me than  
the Slayer is," Wilkins paused and then, "He is  
cutting down my forces and taking away what is due me.  
I need him gone."

"Ok," Xander had been looking up and researching about  
Kakistos ever since he had hit town and had a plan to  
take him out. "He won't last the night."

"You're such a good young man. Are you getting enoughmilk? I know you kids, if you're not watched over, you won't  
eat or drink what's good for you."

"Yes, sir. I am eating right."

"Good, good," Wilkins pause then with his Mr. Rogers  
smile, "Now go kill me a vampire."

The fight in the graveyard had not lasted long. Buffy  
and Dana were on the ground, Kakistos minions had just  
finished dragging up the rest of the Scoobies, they  
had struck them all at the same time all  
over town. Oz and Willow had been picked up after a gig while  
riding in his van, Giles and Jonathan had been at the  
library. Cordy was the only one not present, but she  
was out of town tonight. Something about shopping in  
LA.

Soon Kakistos and his number one yes-man had shown up.  
Trick was decked out in his normal suit looking out of  
place beside his master.

"I wonder how high I will feel after draining two  
slayers tonight," the deformed vampire said, looking  
down at the slayers. They where tied together and a  
gag in their mouths.

"I don't know, Master. But from what I heard about  
Marv," Trick told his master, "I wouldn't be to sure  
about the brunette, she might have picked up something  
on her way here."

The vampires around them snickered at that. Dana only  
Glared hard at the vamp. Oh, am so going gonna kill  
you for that, she thought.

"But first," Kakistos said, moving over to Willow, "I  
will start with a light snack. He reached for Willow  
and all around the air seemed to change, like some big  
animal was watching them, and they needed to hide.  
Kakistos looked around for the threat, but couldn't  
see anything. Then his head just disappeared, and his  
body dusted. Then two others. Then a deep boomcame rolling in on them: gunshots big gunshots.  
Soon the vampires where running as the shots kept  
coming. One vampire tried to hide behind a tree while  
another behind a tomb stone. Only to have the next  
rounds blow through the obstacles like they were not  
there.

200 hundred yards away, Xander laid out on a small  
rise. He had just made it in time to stop Kakistos. He  
had to stop by the Sunnydale PD to pick up this rifle:  
an M93. It was a nice weapon, shooting Browning .50  
rounds. The police used them as a counter sniper  
weapon, but he figured he could use it just take out  
vampires - even old ones. If he could take  
their heads off with the shots, why worry about staking them? And  
the look on Stein's face when he had dropped by to  
pick it up was worth the trouble anyway. All it took was to  
flash his new badge and a phone call and he could do  
no wrong there. One last look through the scope.  
Nope, not one vamp left in the area. He looked at his  
former friends. He put the cross hairs on each one in  
turn. Not to check on them, no, just so he could tell  
the boss if they were alright. The last one he looked  
at, Dana, seemed to know he was looking at her and  
looked right back. For a second it was as if they  
could feel each other.

"Xan" Dana whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: No Lies part 6

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: My favorite pairing Xander/Faith (Dana)

Rating: PG-13 for now, but some might be NC-17 later. Will note the ones that are.

Summary: Xander was sent to live with his uncle in Boston were he met Faith/Dana and became friends( and more). But due to a spell, he left her. Now they both are in Sunnydale, only Xander is working for the Mayor. For more read on.

Sunnydale High

Buffy was wolf-sitting tonight. The others were staying in.

Last night they had almost died, but just as he was about to kill them, someone shot Kakistos and saved them all.

Who, no one knew, but then Faith had whispered 'Xan.' She had heard her say it, but only because of her Slayer hearing. But after hearing that name, Buffy knew it couldn't be right. Yeah, if Xan was around, he would try to save them. But why he didn't come forward, she didn't know.

Oz howled and banged the cage behind her, and she looked over at him. He had been worried about Willow before he had changed, and now that he was the wolf, he wanted to go to her. That was the main reason the redhead wasn't here tonight; he would have either broken down the cage door or hurt himself trying to get to her.

After Oz calmed down again. Buffy went back to doodling on a book. Then she noticed that it was one of spell books that Giles kept in the library for reference, and she got an 'Oh shit' look on her face and started to erase the pencil marks. Only problem, though, was once she started, she saw that she was also rubbing off the ancient writing as well.

She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Giles is going to kill me," she said to herself, and started to walk toward his desk, looking for something to fix what she had done. She'd only gotten half way to the desk when her Slay-dar went off; something Big and Bad was around here.

Then Oz started to Freak out in the cage.

She turned to look at him, when she felt a sharp sting on her left butt cheek. She reached for the pain, only to have the world spin on her. The last thing she could recall was Xander walking from behind one of the bookshelves. He stopped over her…

Xander almost laughed as he walked out of the stacks. There lay Buffy, dressed in her work out top and spandex shorts. With a dart sticking out of her ass.

He stopped a few feet away from her and looked down at her. Thinking back to the way she had treated him, he didn't hate her or anything, but he just had to have some fun with her. The dart should keep her out for hours, but with Slayers you never knew, he thought, looking over to Oz, who once again bouncing off the cage door.

"I'll be back, Shaggy."

Then Xander bent down and picked Buffy up. He recalled how she turned him on with her little sexy dance at the beginning of junior year, only to slam him down and walk away, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

Later, after his little trip with Buffy was finished, he returned to Oz, picking up his dart gun again.

"Sorry man, it's the only way." He pushed the gun between the bars, fired and hit Oz in mid-jump. The wolf smashed into the bars, only to collapse into a pile of fur at the edge of the cage.

The next day at Sunnydale, the whole school was buzzing and gossip was flying from one home room to the next.

Someone had run a girl's bra and panties up the flag pole, and Buffy Summers was found sleeping in the boys locker room.

Nude!

It took three classes for Buffy's face to return to anything near a normal color. She had been so red it looked like she had terminal sunburn.

And the other big thing was that Oz was gone. Neither hide nor hair of him was in the Library; even his clothes were also missing. Willow was beside herself, both that someone could have done what they had done to Buffy and that Oz was gone.

Buffy on the other hand was ready to kill someone, and that person was Xander Harris. He had humiliated her in front of the whole school! Harmony was having a field day with it. Cordy just sat back, and while she hadn't added to the stories, she didn't help kill them, either.

Giles was just pissed about his book being defaced, once he noticed the spell book. He had asked Buffy about it, but she didn't know what had happened to it. It must have been the same person that took her clothes, was all she would say about it, an innocent look on her face.

And Giles was looking into why someone would deface a spell used keep a woman from becoming with child.

Dana, on the other hand, had laughed her ass off when she had heard about what had happened to Buffy, to the point of falling off her chair, then rolling on the floor, much to everyone's disapproval.

Giles felt it was unbecoming of a young lady to act that way.

And Buffy and Willow though it was just plain mean.

At the same time that this was going on, Oz was coming around. He was sitting in a cage not unlike the one in the library. Only this one was in a warehouse of some kind. He could hear the harbor bells and sounds of water through the walls. And the air had a strong fish and salt water smell.

As he looked around, he noticed Xander sitting in a chair looking at him

"Good, you're you again," Xander began as he got up with a bundle of clothes.

"Yes," Oz said as he watched the dark haired young man walk toward him.

"We need to talk," Xander said sliding the clothes into the cage. "I can wait 'til you dress if you want?"

"That's good." O z didn't know where everyone was but he would feel better with clothes on. He usually didn't care, part of the wolf that had rubbed off on him. But this time he needed clothes; it seemed as if Xander was looking into his soul.

Xander turned and walked into the shadows, only to return in a few minutes with two cups of coffee. He sat one at the door of the cage and opened the door, then returned to his seat. He motioned to Oz to sit on the stool next to him, then waited for Oz to get dressed.

Once dressed, Oz walked over to sit in the chair. He knew he should be in school right now and the others would be worried. But something was going on, and Willow cared about Xander, so he did too. He would not let anything hurt Willow.

"Dressed," Oz said as he sat down.

"Shovel and shallow grave, understand?" Xander said.

"Huh?" Oz was not the most talkative person, but this was just too much.

"If you hurt my Willow. Shovel and a shallow grave."

Ok, that he understood. But he didn't like threats. And he felt the wolf inside him stir. It was still close to the Full Moon and his control was shaky at these times.

As Oz wolf started to come up, Xander just looked at him. Then it wasn't Xander there, it was the biggest damn mountain lion in the world. It let out a little growl and Oz's wolf made a fast withdrawal. He was just shocked; one second it was Xander, the next the mountain lion was there. No ripped cloths, just the change.

Then it was gone.

"We understand each other?" Xander asked once again sitting in the chair.

"Yes," Oz said, his eyes wide as he watched Xander.

"Ok, good. And Sorry, again."

"What?" Oz asked just as another dart hit him. Xander lowered his hand where he had the small dart pistol. It wouldn't be good for anything over 4 foot distance, which was why he had Oz move up to sit near him.

As Oz crashed to the ground, Xander got up and walked into the shadows once again. Hitting a button, the sound of the harbor stopped and the fan blowing over a tub of salt water with fish swimming in it turned off. Xander walked over to the doorway and unlocked it. He removed any proof that he had been there, took the fish and walked out of the room. Soon, he was moving into the sewers and away from the basement of Sunnydale high.

Xander had stayed on the school grounds because he didn't want the Mayor to find out about this. But it had to be done. He was dating his Willow and needed the brotherly warning. From what he had seen and heard about the young man, he was worthy of her, but still, it was his place to do the warning. It was just a guy thing.

Amy sat with Jonathan. They were off in one of the unused class rooms in the north-wing.

"Jon, you understand, there is a risk with this spell?" Amy said, looking over

at the young man.

"I understand. I would cast it myself, but you can't cast a love spell for yourself with getting into the dark arts. And I don't want to go that far," Jonathan told the witch.

"You really want her this way?" Amy asked, looking John up and down. He was cute in a nerdy sort of way.

"Yes, this is the only way, and she is single. I am not breaking her up with anyone. And once we go out a few times and she sees me, then I'll break the spell."

"Jonathan, if she is in true love with someone, this spell would have some very powerful blow back. Aphrodite doesn't break up true love. She will punish you if you try it."

"Look," Jonathan said, "Faith is not seeing anyone, and she likes me anyway. We have fun together. If I have to pay a price to be with her, I will."

"Ok. Take your shirt off and we can begin."

"Good. Say, after we're done here, you want to help me with my SAT's?"

Xander walked into the Mayor's office. He had stood outside and watched as Wilkins give a speech, on child care of all things. All the while, he was planning to feed a bunch of kids to Lurconis. He had already gotten a mage to cast some cover spells. Xander was still in the dark about what the mage was to do and who he was, but he was sure the Boss would tell him soon.

Once entering the Office, he noticed a vampire sitting in a chair, sipping a cup of warm blood. There was no way that it got in here without the Mayor's OK, so Xander did nothing. Just leaned back and watch as the thing just drank the blood.

Once the Mayor entered the Office, however…

"It's great to talk to the people, to enact their will." He said, then paused. "Xander make a note to kill the head of the Parents' group. She touched my hand without wiping them off. Germs, you know. Can't let her handle children if she is dirty."

"Yes, I'll get on it as soon as I can," Xander said then looked at the vampire.

"Oh, Yes. This is Mr. Trick." Wilkins looked at Xander. "He wants your Job."

Trick looked the boy up and down. Why someone as powerful as the Mayor here would have a kid like this working for him, he didn't know.

"Yes, sir," Xander looked at the Wilkins, who just nodded his head.

Xander looked at Trick, and smiled. Then before the vampire could move, Xander drove a stake into his chest.

"I'll call maintenance, and get someone to vacuum old dusty here," Xander said, smiling at his boss.

"Good boy," Wilkins said, noting the praise seemed to make the boy swell up more.

"Xander, how was your trip to Sunnydale High?"

"Good, sir. Got my messages across." Xander had not told Wilkins what he was going there, but then it didn't surprise him that Wilkins had found out. He seemed to have eyes everywhere.

"Don't get so wrapped up in affairs with the Slayer and her friends that you forget that you work for me," Wilkins said a smile that never reached his eyes.

"No sir, I am your man. You help me protect Willow, I do what you want." A small shiver ran down his spine.

"Good, good." Wilkins paused. "I want you to go meet a guest that is flying in. I believe you know him. An Ethan Rayne."

Xander's eyes went flat. "Yes, sir, I remember him."

That night was one of the nights that he would never forget. It was one of the worse things to happen to him, and also one of the best. Without the skills he picked up that night, he was sure he would be a donut boy or something of the kind. Of course, there were the nightmares that came with the skills; he had had them for weeks afterward. And still had dreams on bad nights, when the stress was getting to him.

"Good. Get him and take him to the candy factory on the north side of town. Then you can have the night off."

"Thanks, I do have something to do."

"Yes, that party at that club." The distaste was thick in his voice.

"Yes, Joe's." He knew that Wilkins didn't like the place, but he understood that the town needed a place like that. And a few lust demons worked out of the place every now and then, and paid him to keep it open.

"Well, my boy no sex. You're too young to be doing that."

"Ok, sir. I was just going for a birthday party. One of the girl's daughter is turning 12 today. I thought I would drop by and see them," Xander said,

"Good, just make sure you bring the girl a nice gift. A nice dress or some perfume. Maybe a nice sacrificial knife."

"I already got her a gift, sir." He had dropped by the mall that morning and picked out some earrings that he thought Shelly would like.

"Well, don't let me keep you. Go and have a good time. Just don't stay out too late."

"Yes, sir."

Buffy and Dana were on their nightly patrol. Buffy still had a little blush from this morning and Dana wasn't helping. She had joked all day about what kind of underwear she was wearing and about being naked in the boy's locker room. It was just too good for her to pass up with Little Miss Can't-be-wrong; someone had gotten her, and she wouldn't say who, and Wolf boy was acting strange, too.

Just then, a car flashed by on the road. The car was already at the end of the block and turning heading into Sunnydale's red light district, when her mind caught up with who was driving the car. Xander.

"Hey, that was Xander!" Dana all but shouted.

"Where?" Buffy asked, looking around to see where Dana had seen them, then asked, "Hey, how do you know Xander?"

"What? Oh, I saw a picture of him in one of Red's books." Dana couldn't

believe that she was slipping up like that.

"Ok, where did he go? I need to talk to him about something."

Buffy almost growled; she knew that Faith was lying, but getting Xander was more important now.

"That way." Dana pointed and before she could drop her arm, Buffy was already running that way.

Later, after running three blocks they found the car. It was sitting in a

parking lot outside of a strip club.

"He's in a strip club?" Buffy asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yep, looks like it." Dana's stomach was rolling. She had driven him away, and now he was in the gutters here, doing god knew what.

"Should we go in?" Buffy asked, the thought of payback on the back burner of her mind. A good girl did not go into a strip club, not even Slayers who would kill vampires and demons to save the world.

After all, this was something different. Women in that place took off their clothes off for money, and god new what else they did.

"Well, Xander is in there, so we go in." Dana said. "Or I will alone."

Looking over at Buffy, she wished that she would just leave; she really didn't want to break down in front of the other Slayer. And if Xan was in the arms of another woman in there, she just might.

But try as they might, they couldn't get in. The bouncer at the door just turned them away, saying it was a private party inside tonight.

They tried to tell him that they had been invited, and he told them they weren't on the list. So they pulled back to watch.

"You can go on home, Buffy," Dana said looking at the blond. "I got this."

"Nope," Buffy said with a shake of her head. "I'll wait right here."

"Well, I thought you might want to check up on Angel, instead of sitting around watching old horny guys go in and out all night." Faith had said that even though no one had come out or gone in since they had arrived.

"Well," Buffy hesitated, "I suppose I could swing by and check on him. He has been feeling off lately."

Jonathan looked around the Bronze. Faith should have been here by now, but she was a no show.

He didn't notice how the women there were watching him, lust running through their eyes. Lust just for him.

But the guys at the club noticed. And didn't like it one bit.

And unseen by all, a blonde woman sat on the second floor, watching the mortals.

"Like, Play with fire, get burned," Aphrodite said. "Or some junk like that."

Then with a flash, she was gone. She had to get her lovers back together. True love was the best in the world and it was all hers to control. And those Watchers had messed up her plans.

Buffy had left an hour ago, to check up on her undead boyfriend. Soon, people started to come out of the club.

With a sinking feeling, Dana noticed they were all women; some old, some young, and everyone was gorgeous. And Xander was in the middle of them.

As the group broke up, they all seemed to need to kiss her man. Who kissed them back with gusto. But the feeling in her stomach wouldn't let her move.

Soon, Xander was alone in the parking lot. He seem to look right at her and then he turned and got into his car, and drove off. Dana stood there for a few minutes, then took off after him.

If she had been in her right mind, she would have noticed that the car never got out of her sight as she ran after him. The town just seemed to blur around her as she ran.

Soon, Xander's car pulled to a stop at an apartment building. Dana almost caught Xander in the lobby, just missing him as the elevator doors closed. She waited 'til it stopped on a floor, then hit the call button, but it was taking too long to come back down, so she ran to the stairs, hitting them two and three at a time 'til she came to the floor Xander had stopped on.

Looking down the hallway at all the doors, she paused.

"Which one?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly someone bumped into her.

"Oh," a girl said, as she moved away from Dana. "My bad. I totally didn't see you there."

"No problems," Dana said still looking down the hall. She would have usually jumped all over someone for running into her, but she felt at peace right then.

"So, like, are you looking for someone?" the blonde girl said with a voice that was totally Valley girl.

"Yeah," Dana said, still looking trying to figure out which door to start knocking on. "My friend just came up here."

"Oh," the blonde said again. "You mean that cute hunk in room 325."

Cute? Hunk? Dana looked closer at the woman. Had she came on to her Xan?

"No," The blonde said again, pushing her hair away from her eyes. "He has a true love. He has been hurt and did some stupid things but he still loves her. Go to him, Dana."

Dana took off down the hallway, then stopped as she realized that she didn't tell the woman her name. Turning around, the blond was gone.

But she could feel a presence pulling her to Door 325.

Dana stopped at the door, her hand ready to knock.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: No Lies 7

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: X/F

Rating: Pg-13 or higher

Summary: Faith finds Xander, Jonathon gets payback, and Buffy finds out about nerd love

Warnings: Sex, and almost Rape.

Notes: you can find most of my stories at

http/ had just gotten in from the party. He'd had a good time, cut loose a little, got a dance or two, and let his guard down for a while. With the girls, he could just be himself. Forget for a while about the problems that led up to his current situation.

He had taken off his shoes and put up his leather jacket, removed the few stakes he kept in a special holster on his belt, and had just removed his shoulder holster for his SIG-Sauer. He had gotten rid of the Desert Eagle. He just felt funny about it, so he picked up SIG-Sauer model P-229 as soon as he could. It was the best he could get right then and the agent part of his mind used them all the time. So he could live with it.

As he walked around, putting his weapons away and preparing to get some sleep, there came a knock at the door. He picked up his .40 pistol and walked to the door. The only person to ever come here was the Mayor and he wouldn't come this late - he believed in the eight hours of sleep every night. The pistol would be useless against most vamps, but then they needed an invite to get in. Sure ,he probably could take one in a fight, but why bother? And the pistol was big enough to scare off most other problems he might have.

As he opened the door, a scent hit it. Hers. And before the door was all the way open, a dark-haired body was already in the room. Dana had pushed into the room so he couldn't slam the door in her face.

She really needed to talk to Xander. Dana just stood and looked into his eyes. The same ones that were so warm to her just a few short months ago now were like looking into a dark blizzard. They held no warmth or happiness. Just cold. She had seen some demons with the same eyes, even some of the big predators had that look. It was a look that told you it didn't matter what you did, if you fuck with me, I will kill you.

"Dana," Xander said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to explain," Dana said. "I so sorry about what happened, but it wasn't my fault."

"Uh, huh," Xander said. "What? That you threw my friendship in my face? Or that you got fucked and it wasn't as good as you thought it would be? Or that you lost your virginity to a sex demon? What wasn't your fault?"

"Xand," Dana began, tears in her eyes. Why was this so hard? She'd had the whole conversation planned out, now it was going wrong.

"No," Xander said, and there was a little tear in his voice. "I will not be used as a door mat. By anyone. I got enough of it here. I will not let it happen to me again."

"I..." Dana voice braking, becoming a hoarse whisper, "I love you."

"I don't care," Xander said, looking at her, his hands shacking.

"Please, give a chance to explain," Dana begged.

"Ok, explain." Xander turned and walked to his couch, where he sat still holding his pistol.

So Dana started. She explained what happened: the spell Linda had put on her and him, how it had happened, even how it was broken, with Marv.

Xander just looked at her. Then he laid back and covered his eyes, his shoulders started to shake, and a sniffing noise started from him.

"There, there," Dana began. She walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulders. "There's no need to cry, we can get through this."

Xander sat back, and she could se there were tears in his eyes. But not the tears she thought. He was laughing.

"You think I didn't know about the spell?" Xander gasped in between laughs. "I've been around magic for a long time. I have seen it work in big and small things. I knew about the god-damned spell."

"What? Then why?" Dana said back like she was slapped. "Why didn't you stop me? You could have stopped me!"

"I tried," Xander said, the tears drying in his eyes. "I told you something was off, and what did you do? You told me to get a life and let you alone, you knew what you were doing. That I wasn't your friend if I told you Marv was evil or bad. You were too horny to even think around him.

"That's why I left. You showed me how important I was to you; that I was just there to be your yes-man. Just like I had to be with Buffy when she went on and on about Angel. The only person that is my true friend was and is Willow. And that's why I am here. I was offered a home in Texas, there is a clan of my people there."

"Your people?" Dana asked.

"Dana," Xander said. "I have been changed, I am not human anymore."

Across town

Buffy was walking happily on her way to see Angel when Jonathan came running toward her.

"Buffy, you've got to help me!" he yelled as he got to her. The yells that were following him getting closer and closer.

Buffy just looked at the small guy, and couldn't understand why hadn't she noticed how handsome he was before this?

Then she could see girls starting to turn the corner and head her way. They were after her John. She needed to protect him, so she could have him to herself.

Looking around, she saw a low fire escape ladder; thank god for Slayer sight. Before the girls were close enough to see them, she grabbed the young nerd and threw him up on the ladder, then jumped to follow him up the side of the building.

Jonathan climbed as fast as he could. He couldn't help a feeling that he was still in trouble, if he could only figure out what had happened. Only Faith was supposed to be in love with him, not every female he came across.

Then it hit him. He looked back at Buffy, and she was staring at his ass. Below her, the sound of the girls from the Bronze could be heard, and behind them the sounds of the guys that were there as well.

But the guys just wanted to pound the little geek for messing with their girl friends.

Once on the roof, Jonathan looked around; he needed to get away, to find out what was happing to everyone and why they were picking on him. But he couldn't see a door or even a hatch. It was just more and more empty roof all around him. Then he felt something - a hand on his shoulder.

"Buffy," Jonathan said, "we needed to get out of here."

Just as he finished, he was pulled back and around into the hottest, wettest kiss of his life. Only it was Buffy kissing him. He fought to pull away, but she was just too strong.

"Buffy you don't want to do this." Jonathan pleaded, once she came up for air.

"Yes, I do, hot stuff. Why I haven't noticed you before is beyond me. But now I have you. And I'm not letting you get away."

With that, Buffy pushed Jonathan down and straddled him. She leaned down and started to kiss him again. He fought back, but there was no fighting back. Buffy NEVER took no as an answer and no matter what else, Jonathan was only a teenage boy.

Whatever else happened between them on the roof, I won't say.

But as long as the spell was working, a good time was had by all.

"I don't care," Dana said, looking Xander right in the eyes. "I love you!"

Xander just looked at her as she moved to couch beside him.

"So you love me?" Xander said. "So what? All it took was nice package and you turned on me in a second. I don't know if I want to have a friend like you."

"That wasn't me!" Dana was at her wits' end. It wasn't supposed to go like this; he was to forgive her. "Marv did something to me. The spell that Linda cast left an opening or something."

Dana paused, running her hand through her hair with frustration. "I love you, Xand. That's all that matters, and I am yours."

She looked Xander up and down very closely. She could see the faint out lines of lipstick from the kisses those women had given him, and that kicked something loose in her head - that little bit of darkness all slayers have. This guy was hers and someone else was messing with him. She needed to claim him back for herself, but she didn't know how exactly to do it.

But she was going to do something.

"Xander you're mine," Dana said leaning in to kiss him. The kiss slowly grew, and she felt more than heard his pistol fall to the floor as his arms came up around her. Pulling him to her, she opened her mouth a little, then a little more and slid her tongue out to slowly push against his lips, parting them, then past his teeth and tasting his tongue. The tongue that a moment later slowly started to dance around hers. A moan came from deep in his chest, followed fast by one from hers.

She had started it, but he was still just holding her, his arms on her shoulders.

For the next step, she moved a hand up to his hand and pulled it down, holding on to the back side of the hand she moved it over her breast, letting his hand cup her. He stopped kissing and pulled back to look at her. With a nod of her head, she started to kiss him again. This time, she let her hands start to run across his chest, feeling the muscles under his shirts. When she got to the buttons there, she started to undo them, one at a time, 'til his shirt hung open and then she moved both hands under it.

God, Dana thought as she rubbed her hands across his chest. Then she noticed while she had been taking Xander's shirt off, he had been pulling hers up, and had her bra clad breast exposed.

(Author note: Stopping here, since I'm not very good at writing out sex scenes, so I will leave it up to your imaginations what happened next.)

The next morning, Buffy awoke feeling warm, with the sun shining down on her on the roof top. She was cuddled up against something soft, her head on a shoulder of a guy.

Angel? She thought to herself.

Then she came more and more awake as she started to remember last night.

Jonathan, begging and trying to crawl away and her dragging him back, over and over again.

It had to be a dream, and not a nice dream at that.

She slowly looked up the figure laying next to her, until she looked on its face.

It was Jonathan.

People for the next three blocks heard her scream, but this being Sunnydale, no one even looked in her direction.

Later at School

Everyone was in the Library when Buffy Stormed in.

"I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" She was screaming, and she had Jonathan by the arm, dragging him around like a little doll, which would have been funny if not the look of terror on his face.

"Buffy," Giles said, while looking around the place to make sure it was empty of students, "this is a library. Please keep your voice down."

Not many came to the library, since most people could unconsciously feel the Hellmouth and would avoid the place, without even knowing why.

But then again, some would be attracted to the place.

"Xander cast a spell on me last night!" Buffy told the group, her anger still there, but the voice was lower.

"What kind of spell?" Giles said, pulling out his note book. If Xander was back and using magic, they would need to keep a record of it, to help fight him if need be.

"Never mind what kind of spell! First, he leaves me naked in the boy's locker room, now this. I will kill him!" Buffy was ranting and Jonathan, who had yet to say anything, was being flung about every time Buffy moved her hand.

Just then, Faith walked in with a limp. She looked tired and worn out, as well as a little sore.

"What's up guys?" She really didn't need to come to classes. Sure, her cover was that she was that of a dropout, but she had gotten her GED before starting here. And there were and will always be classes for more assignments. Before long, she would be well educated.

"Faith," Buffy yelled, still dragging Jonathan around, "what did Xander do last night? Did you lose him are something?"

"Nope," Dana said looking at the blonde psycho before her. "He just got in his car, drove off to a diner, and ate some food. Got tired of watching the guy eat and left."

She didn't know exactly why she lied to the group, but she knew that she didn't want to share Xander with them, and with Buffy acting the way she was right then, Dana was definitely not going to tell them.

"Then he could have cast the spell on me!"

Buffy was convinced that he was after her. Why she didn't know, since she had never done anything to him, and for the next hour told every one that she hadn't don't just that, in every way possible.

"You ok, Johnny?" Dana asked. She liked the guy, and he was acting off right then, kind of wide eyed and jerky. Every so often, he would pull on Buffy's hand, only to have her grip it harder.

Finally, Buffy looked at him.

"Tell NO one!" Buffy hissed through clenched teeth. "You do and you die!"

"Ok," Jonathan agreed in a small voice. "Tell no one."

Then he walked away, with a slight blow legged walk. He never wanted to think about sex again. At east for a while. He didn't know for sure, but she might have damaged him last night and he just wanted some ice and a chance to sleep.

Not that he had a real problem with what happened. Hey, he was a guy and Buffy was good looking, but that was the difference between fantasy and reality.

And with Faith being a Slayer, too, now he just wanted a normal girl. Someone without super powers. Maybe Amy would want to go out some times, after he healed up.

As he walked into the hall way he could feel eyes on him. The spell had worn off, but the people still remembered him, the girls with a little disgust over throwing themselves at him, and the guys with anger about him trying to take the girls from them.

He just knew his life would be hell from now on.

The Mayor's Office

Xander was on his knees screaming.

An energy beam coming from Wilkins' hand was hitting Xander in the chest.

"You had sex last night. I told you that you were too young to be doing that," Wilkins said. He was calm, and had a little smile on his face. "There is no telling what kind of germs that you could have gotten from that."

"Sir," Xander gasped, "no germs, nothing! She is human!"

"What does that got to do with anything?" Wilkins paused, the beam weakening.

"I am Volk," Xander gasping. "Cant get humans pregnant, or anything like that. We're different species."

"Well," Wilkins dropped his hand and the beam stopped. "Why did you have sex with her?"

"Bringing her over, sir," Xander collapsed on the ground. "I knew her in Boston. She's in love with me... I can use that to bring her over. She will be a powerful ally."

"I don't know." The Mayor sat down, looking at the prone boy. "You still disobeyed me. You need to be punished."

"Yes, Sir, I understand," Xander said as he sat there.

It's for Wills, it's was for Wills. Keeping that thought in his mind, he could feel the Mayor moving around in his head, stumbling across those thoughts.

"Well, I have the perfect punishment." The Mayor had an almost evil smile on his face, "High school. I need you to go back. You'll start back in the morning."

Dana had just about run from the school after hearing what Buffy had planned for Xander.

Buffy was convinced that Xander was behind the spell last night, what ever it was, but she knew he wasn't, since he was with her all night and couldn't have cast it.

It took Willow talking to Buffy for a hour to convince her that Xander couldn't have done the spell. After all, he was normal and had no powers.

At that, Oz looked like he was going to say something, but then he sidled back into the quiet manner he normally had. But there was a look in his eyes that he wanted to say something, but didn't know exactly how to do it.

Oz didn't know how to tell what he knew. He was well aware of how much Xander meant to his girlfriend, and how can you say, 'Hey your friend's a monster,' with out hurting her.

And so far, he hadn't really hurt anyone. Well, other than Buffy's pride, and that needed a few more knocks.

And what Xander told him while he held him in the cage was what any brother would say to a sister's boyfriend. He had not been mean or upset about. Just the facts, and he wouldn't even have shifted if Oz's own beast had not came up.

So he could sit back and watch. For now. And also try to figure out why both Faith and Buffy smelt of sex.

Dana hit the streets, going to the drop point for today to make her report.

She stopped at The Mail Store, one of those places that rent out boxes for your mail and you can mail packages from. Checking her box there (she had one there under Helen Tribley) she saw the only thing in it was a small box, with a Cell phone in it.

Checking the numbers on the speed dial, there was one number programmed in already. She took the phone out to the park, finding a nice quite place, then dialed the number.

"Report," a distorted voice said.

"Made contact with Harris," she said. She could hear breath from across the phone lines becoming hoarser. "It's unknown who he works for but he seems to be in with someone."

"You were told to stay away from the punk," the Voice said. "Now do as your told. He is classified as an enemy agent. You are not there for that kind of work, you are only there to observe."

Punk? Dana thought. Daddy?

She now knew it was her dad she was reporting to.

And if that was true, with him not liking Xander, would he compromise a mission just because he disliked someone?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: No Lies 8

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: F/x

Rating:PG13 to R

Summary: Xander was sent away from Sunnydale were he had a some changes and met a certain slayer before she back one. Then his life really when down hill.

Warnings: not been beta read, my read for this story system crashed do not know when it will be back up. You have been warned. So enjoy!

Sunnydale High

Xander pulled into the parking lot, he had gotten another motorcycle, It wasn't as good as the one he left Dana but it would work.

First day's suck and it would be hard enough to get through the first day of school without having buffy kill him. She would in no way have forgotten about the boys locker room. But it would be worth it. She had given him enough shit of the years. Just some pay back. Nothing more, and he had thought he wouldn't be around her, but now he was locked all day in school with her. So the fun just never stops.

All around the parking lot people were getting out of cars, some were drop offs but a lot were driving themselves. Cars were cheap in Sunnydale, just like apartments, no one really stayed that long here. And most of the ones without ties just disappeared. The mayor had explained to him the reasons. People like cheap stuff so keep it cheap and more and more people would move here, and for the last 100 years that was true.

Dodging Snider, Xander grabbed his new class schedule. And hit the class rooms.

He said it before and he say it again. I HATE SCHOOL!

It was lunch time. And Buffy was planning what she could do to Xander when she saw him, she had even written it all down in a note book she was carrying, when a new ideal hit she would write it down. It had only been a day since the spell, and the 100 page note-book was already 3/4 full.

She didn't feel like she had raped Jonathan. HE enjoyed it didn't he? But she still couldn't look at him. And she felt a little strange every time she saw him talking to Amy.

I mean he slept with me and then he goes after Amy the next day? What's wrong with me? Buffy though to herself.

Willow was concerned about her friend, she knew something had happened but what she didn't know. And Faith had dropped by this morning, in the middle of Buffy's morning workout so Willow couldn't ask her then and then it was too late it was class time.

Willow was thinking about her friend so much she almost didn't over hear Harmony talking about Xander being back at school.

"The nerd is back," Harmony was telling on of her follow sheep, "I mean they put him in my classes and have him sitting by me all day, What's up with that?"

"Well," the other girl said, "It could be worse it could be that Buffy girl or that Willow sitting by you."

"Well, that's true." Harmony stopped at thought, " And he has changed a little, and he rides his own motorcycle now."

"Also, Cordy was giving him the eye." The other girl whispered.

That did it if Cordy was after someone they were cool. And if Harmony could get him first then she would be one more step closer to the top.

Willow walked the hallways of Sunnydale high, Xander was here, somewhere. She was going to find him. She really wanted to find him before Buffy did. She needed to do that before there was violence. But it was too late.

It all happened in the library Like every big and bad thing that happens at the school it happens in the library. Willow walked in not only to find Xander there but also to find Buffy standing with a sword pointed at Xander. While Giles was trying to calm his slayer down. Faith stood in the back ground, but the look on her face, she was just short of jumping buffy. Even Oz who had been working on some music lyric was standing looking like he was going to attack Xander, but the strange thing was Xander. He was just standing there. Calm, like he knew there was nothing that could hurt him.

"Uh," Willow said timidly, "what's with the badness going on here?"

"Nothing, Will's" Xander said not taking his eyes off Buffy, "Just dropped by to say hello, and that I was back at school."

"You did it to me last night." Buffy all but screamed.

"No," Xander said, "As a matter of fact I did someone else, and she enjoyed it I hope."

Willow, who was the only one that could see the whole group, saw something she thought she never would see. Faith blush, but she didn't have much room to talk about that she to was blushing. Xander had sex with someone. It cut her a little, she had always dreamed that she would have been his first but to find out that she wasn't, bothered her, and it bothered her to that she felt that way even thou she was with Oz.

Confused much. Nope this red head. Willow though.

Willow moved farther into the room and closer to Xander only to hear Oz growl. An honest to god growl. He had never done that. At least not at her, and not while he was human.

"Will, get away from him." Oz said moving forward. Willow came to a stop. Oz was angry, he was actually angry. She had never seen him angry. It was enough to stop her.

"What..." Willow asked looking around the room.

"He's not human." Oz said, Buffy hand tighten on her sword.

"He's right," Buffy said her eyes narrowing. It all made since to her now. This wasn't Xander. It was a demon that looked like him, that was why he attacked her. And why he did the spell on her last night.

"No I am not," Xander said, "But I still am your Xan, Will, I will always be your friend."

"Get away from him NOW!" Buffy called to her friend. This demon Xander was just too smooth, she could see Willow wanting to listen to him.

"Willow," Oz said in a calm voice, "Come here."

Willow looked between here friends. Oz and Buffy stood there watching her, and Faith stood in the back ground watching Xander, She noticed while Both Oz and Buffy were giving Xander the evil eye, Faith had the look of someone looking at a friend, who was in a lot of trouble and trying to dig their way out of it.

"Hey, guys," Xander said looking at the group, "I just dropped by to say, I was in school and there was nothing you could do about it, I am not here to hurt you. Just get an education.," then he paused , "that and pick Willow up, we have to be somewhere."

"What she not going with you," Buffy all but screamed.

"Will's," Xander not ever looking away from the rest of the group, "What day is today?"

"I'll get my stuff." Willow said after she though for a second.

"No you want," Buffy had enough, she grabbed Willow to pull her away from whatever this was.

Then Willow did something no one expected, she slapped Buffy.

"You do not tell me what to do, this is my friend and he has been that a whole Hell of longer time than you, he had never once ran off and left me. I am going with him. We have something to do."

"Then I'm going with you." Oz said, he understood how Willow felt about her friends, and how important Xander was to her, but he wasn't going to let her just walk off with him.

"Nope, sorry Honey," Willow said, she was still pissed about Buffy, but was a little at her boyfriend too, they had threatened Xander, "Xander and I have to do, alone."

"Willow," Buffy said, "This is not Xander, it's a demon!"

Willow just looked at Buffy over at Xander. The Look she gave Xander seemed to say something like, (Well?).

"Yellow crayon." Xander said looking at Willow then turned and started to walk to the door, Then, " Your choice, Will. Always will be."

"Let me get my stuff.," Willow said looking around the room, " Meet you in the parking lot?"

"Sure," Xander looked at his oldest friend, "Tho can't wait to long, got be there before 12."

And with that he was out the door. As the doors swung slowly to a stop Willow. Just looked at Buffy and Oz with her arms across her chest.

"But he's a monster." Buffy started.

"He's my Xander. And you best remember that. I have known him a lot longer than you. Don't make me choose. And You," Willow turning toward Oz, "what's with the all growly growls?"

"That was a shifter," Oz said looking at his girlfriend, "I think his the Volk, or something like that. That might not be Xander."

"He's Xander." Willow her eyes narrowing. "I know you don't think so but he is."

"But how do you know?" Giles asked, he usually would stay out of personal problems with the group and the let the kids figure out what to do. But this could be a life or death, Willow could be leaving with a monster.

"Yellow crayon, that was all I needed to know." Willow grabbed up her bag from the table, " I'll see you guys later."

"Were are you going Willow?" Oz asked. He was really concerned about his girlfriend, and having her act this way was way out of the ordinary, was causing him major wiggings.

"It's personal between me and Xander." With that she was out the door, and did something that Willow never did, she skipped school, neither Willow or Xander were seen for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: No lies 9

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: F/X

Rating: Pg13 to r

Summary: See the first part

Warnings: See the first part. Also Not been beta read on risk.

Notes: you can find most of my stories at

SunnydaleZoo

Xander and Willow roared into the parking lot. They both knew why they were here. They walked through the grounds many times. Watching the animals. And making small talk. Willow noticed most of the animals would draw back from Xander as he walked near the cages the only ones that didn't were the big predators. They on the other hand came up and growled their challenges at him. And the Hyena's they came to the edge of their cages and only watched him. One even seemed to bow a little then turn and head back to their pens.

Soon they were in the picnic area. Xander had picked up a snack pack's from a concession stand. And moved to a table. It was THE table. Xander and Willow sat there. Eating there food once done. Xander looked at his red headed friend.

"I call the last meeting of the 'We hate Cordelia' meeting to order." Xander said with a soft voice.

Willow just looked at him.

FlashBack

Willow and Xander sat around this table eight years ago. Jessie was sitting with them. They had just met a few days ago, when Jessie had moved to town. It was Jessie's birthday. And His parents had invited everyone from his class to a party here at the Zoo. Cordelia was even here. Thou she was not going to seen with the trash that came to the party. Jessie had fallen in love with Cordelia at first sight. And made plans to be her friend.

But it was not to be. Cordy had slammed Jessie badly. She had the boy almost in tears before Xander had shown up. Trying to get them to stop. It was a party that meant ice cream and cake, and if the birthday boy left crying he wouldn't get any. He knew it was kind bad to look at it like that way but he did. The only person that had ever really shown him any friendship up until that day, was Willow. And she wanted the Ice cream and Cake. Her parents had been out of town for he last birthday and the Au'pair, Her mom had gotten her hadn't wanted to go though the trouble of having one. So her was he chance to have some and she wasn't going to pass it up.

But with Cordelia, doing the Cordelia thing. She knew it was cutting down her chances for Ice cream and cake. Xander was trying to make it work out so she could get some.

But when Cordy switched her attack to Xander, Jessie stood up for Xander, something no one had ever done for him before. Starting a friendship and with a few words became Xanders best friend, and with Xander came Willow. The boy's friendship almost became as close as the friendship between Willow and Xander. And thanks to Cordelia, without her, they would have never became friends, as closed off as Willow was at the time, and how close Xander was to her, They would have never opened up to someone else. A true friendship was formed that day, a new family two Brothers and a sister was formed. And the friendship grew all three doubted that they would have been friend for long if not for Cordelia, she was the driving force behind them. She would push one and the others would come to the rescue. And as time when on she was the one to pushed them together. A shy hacker, lazy slacker, and normal kid, what else did they have in common other than be the target of the Queen of Sunnydale. But soon it didn't matter about Sunnydale or what Cordelia though, they were friends, And if not for vampires all three would have grown old together sharing their lives til the end.

The years had flown by but the only thing that was constant with them was every year. On Jessie's birthday. They would meet in the park at the Zoo. And have a small meal. Talk about the world and forget the world. It was Just Xander Willow and Jessie. Till it was just Xander and Willow again.

Where there was once three now only two.

End Flash Back

"Last meeting?" Willow asked, it hurt, was Xander telling her he was leaving her?

"Yes," Xander said looking at his oldest friend, "At least the last meeting of the We hate Cordelia Club. I don't hate her, do you?"

"Well," The red headed witch said after a moment of though, "not hate. But not friends with her either."

"Same here." Xander looked around the park, "We've changed. Just like this park has."

"Yes," Willow looked over at him, "what happened to you?"

"I changed." Xander said if that explained it all.

"I know," Willow said uneasily, "I can feel the change in you. Not bad but you don't feel the same."

"Still you friend." Xander said a smile on his face.

"I know and I'm still your friend." Willow said with tears in her voice, she just knew that Xander was going to leave her. "What are you now?"

"A Volk." Xander said looking at her again, in his eyes she could see something move, almost like when she looks into Oz's eyes before he changes.

"You going to bite me?" Willow tensed to run. She came knowing full well it could be a trap but this was her Xander.

"I could," Xander said with a smile his face, "Wouldn't do anything to you. Just you would have been bitten."

Willow just pulled back to move away.

"Don't go." Xander sounding almost like a plea. "You're my oldest friend. I would never hurt you. You're the reason I came back."

"What?" Willow said.

"I am here to make sure your not hurt by anything." Xander as he reached across the table to grab willows hand. She didn't fight it. But she could have pulled her hand free from his grip easily.

And with hold she knew that he would never hurt her.

"You're my sister," Xander said, "My sister in all that matters. I will be here for you."

"So where are we?" Willow asked.

"Friends?"

"Just answer me." Willow said. "Do you eat people now?"

"Nope," Xander smiled, "Why kill people when a dear or a nice rabbit is much easer to catch?"

"Ewww" Willow said.

"Friends?" Xander said turning hopeful.

"Always." Willow said with a smile.

"Then you forgive me?"

"Yes," Willow said then with frown on her face, "Of what?"

"I gave Oz the brother talk." Xander said his eyes shining with a smile.

"You threaten my boyfriend!" Willow all but screamed.

"Nope," Xander said. "I told him the truth. I would hurt him if he hurt you."

"XANDER!" Willow was shocked.

"Hey you're my Willow." Xander said getting a little defensive. "I don't let anyone hurt you."

Willow just looked at Xander.

"Forgive me?"

"I'll think about it." Willow said looking over at her friend.

"Well," Xander said, "if you won't forgive me I guess I got to shoot you."

"What?" Willow said as Xander reached under his jacket. And pulled out a...

It was later afternoon. Both Buffy and Oz had searched the town for Xander and Willow. And had narrowed it down to the Zoo.

As the closed in on the picnic area they heard Willow scream. Both took off like a shot. Only to find will running from Xander who was closing in fast laughing the whole time. Buffy charged in tackling Xander knocking him to the ground. Oz grabbed Willow and started to pull her away, as he did he noticed that Willow was wet.

Buffy forced the Demon Xander down into the dirt. She could feel him moving then. It wasn't Xander anymore. It was fucking mountain lion.

Buffy jumped back as fast she could. At the same time she heard Willow screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

The mountain lion was getting up and spinning to face the Buffy. Now that was scary enough, to be facing a mountain lion, but to see the intelligence behind the eyes of the breast. Buffy pulled her dagger from under her shirt. And Jumped as the Lion did the same thing.

Only as the both of them jumped, a voice called out, it was not a loud or anything, but it cut through the back ground noise just the same, and as the voice was heard both Xander and Buffy stopped in mid-air.

"stop."

Looking over at Willow. She stood there her hair flying in unfelt wind her eyes black, Oz was laying on the ground beside her. A shocked look on his face.

"Uh," Buffy began, "He was hurting you."

"No he wasn't." Willow looked at Buffy with those scary black eyes, "We. Were. Playing."

"But... You were yelling and he was with the chasing." Buffy said, as Xander shifted back to his normal self.

"Will's let me down and I'll go." Xander really didn't want to come between Willow and her friend, he didn't know Oz enough to call him and they had a ruff start. And Buffy and him, he had only known her a short time before he sent to Boston. And in that time she had slammed him any number of times. The sexy dance, then the whole Angel thing.

"No he made me have sex with Jonathan!" Buffy yelled out.

Then a shocked Willow dropped both Buffy and Xander to the ground.

"He did what?" Willow said looking at both of them.

"I did no such thing!" Xander said then, "Willow?"

"Yeah Xan?"

"Ouch!"

"Uh," Willow said her eyes once again their normal color. "Sorry."

"Still got a bruised a..."Xander said only to be interrupted by Buffy.

"He cast a spell on me!"

"Xander did you cast a spell on Buffy?" Willow asked.

"No," Xander said, "I when to a birthday party, then home, and entertained a guest most of the night. No spells."

"Was that before or after the strip club?" Buffy snarled.

"The party was at the club, one of the girls I know had her party there." Xander said as if he was explaining to a five year old.

"Xander you know a girl that works at a strip club?" Willow asked her face red.

"Wills," Xander said, "I know lots of girls that work at lots of strip clubs."

"I bet you know all the sluts" Buffy snarled at Xander.

"Willow," Xander said through clenched teeth, "I'm going. If I stay I might hurt your friend and don't want that. I'll see at school tomorrow. And for the record I don't do spells. I cant. Volks cant cast spells."

As Xander walked away, Willow turned to look at the other too. She crossed her arms and started to tap her shoes.

"Were going to have a long talk." She said,

"Willow," Oz said looking at her again, "Why are you wet?"

"Water pistol." She said still tapping her foot, "Like I said Xan and I were playing."

"Oh, boy." Both Oz and Buffy said looking at each other.

It was passed midnight when the trio made it back to the Literary. It had been a long afternoon, for both Buffy and Oz. Willow had yelled, threaten and even promised what would happen if they keep up with the Xander bashing. Xander had came clean with Willow told her about who he was and what he was. But she knew he didn't tell it all to her. Like she still didn't know were he lived or what he did for a job. Only that he was there to watch out for her. And do the right thing, no matter the cost.

The library was trashed. Sitting in the middle of the room was Giles wearing leather jacket, and Buffys mom in what loosely could be called a dress, and Faith dressed in her normal clothes, all were dirty and smelled slightly of gas. Faith was laughing so she could hardly stay in her chair.

As Buffy walked into the library She heard Faith tell the adults, "Just wait till Buffy finds out what happened!"

"What happened?" Buffy asked as both Joyce and Giles jumped up. But before they could say anything.

"Mom," Faith said with a smile, "And G here were bumping ugly's on a police car!"

"WHAT?" Buffy yelled balling her fists.

"Why thank you so very much Faith," Giles said taking his glasses off to wipe them, "Your tack and sensitivity are your best features."

"Then," Faith counted with ever looking at Giles, "We stopped a chaos mage from turning all the adults in Sunnydale to kids and stopped a demon from eating a bunch of Babies. Other than that it been a normal day."

Faith sat back, her work was done. Hit them with all this and no one would question how she had found about Ethan, or the Mayors plan for the babies. He dad or Control had told her the inside man had found out about it and fed the information to them. They still would not go after the Mayor he was up to something big and they wanted to make sure what it was before that acted. No one wanted a half done spell just laying about only to go off when some poor slob opened the wrong book and the wrong time.

Willow was following the fight between Giles Buffy and Joyce. Faith walked up beside her.

"So," Faith began, "how was your day?"

Faith couldn't ask what she really wanted to ask, were was Xander, but she thought if she talked long enough she could find out.

"Good, made-up with an old friend," Willow said still looking at the fight, "Deciding if need to get some new new ones."

"That good, huh?" Faith said watching as Willow would glance at her boyfriend, you could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"So what happened?" Willow looked at Faith, this was a side of the dark slayer she had never seen, sure Faith talked to Willow before but never about anything other than demons and vampires, maybe a little on some spells every now and then but never about day to day stuff.

"Got my friend back," Willow said looking once again at the fight, "new friend show and attack old friend. Kind of all when down hill from there."

"Was Xan hurt?" Faith asked before she could stop herself.

"Xan?" Willow asked,

"Your friend," Faith said back tracking, "I heard you call him that."

"Yes, He went home." Willow was still looking at Faith, the pieces were their, she could see them but they weren't adding up. The looks of Faiths face when she saw Xander this morning, the little slips of names and places that only she and Xander knew about. Also both had been in Boston. But she couldn't figure out how they fit, She knew Xander was seeing a girl in Boston but her name was Dana and came from a happy home, while Faith was a street child bad family worst environment. Still, something just didn't add up.

"Well," Faith said with a look around, "I am off. Need to get back to the hotel before the next shift of girls come in. Fresh Pussy just brings in the guys. And takes forever to get to sleep till they wear out some."

Willow just blushed and all thoughts about Xander left her mind with the images just ran thought her head.

"Uh," Willow said, "You don't have to stay there. You could stay with one of us."

"Thanks Red," Faith said stopping to look at her, "That means a lot, but I need my own space, You know? I don't play well with others." And with that she out the door.


End file.
